Canderemy Redux: Phinbella!
by PianoMan5
Summary: Not a Canderemy story! At the end of the episode "Canderemy", what if it wasn't Phineas and Ferb who got merged together, but Phineas and Isabella by the hand? Could Isabella use this opportunity to her advantage? Actual length: 21,000 words.
1. Chapter 1: To the Movies!

**Hey there Phinbella fans! I've had an idea for a long time now about an alternate ending to the episode "Canderemy", and I've decided to try to write a fanfiction about it. What if that merging-laser beam had never hit Phineas and Ferb? Now this is my first attempt at a fanfic and I doubt I will be able to update often because of school. My goal is actually to finish this story, as I have seen so many incomplete ones that have been forgotten.**

**To previous readers, I have updated and improved this chapter in numerous ways, but don't worry because I haven't changed any of the story. And to new readers, it gets a lot better than this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb!'**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: To the Movies!<span>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella POV<strong>

It had taken more than half of the day, but now I was finally able to spend some alone time with Phineas! We had to construct a giant robotic dog named Rover, recreate the molecular separator to separate Jeremy from Candace, and then chase Rover all the way downtown to the fair to retrieve the molecule separator which he stole. And then of course he dropped the separator, destroying it but also separating Candace and Jeremy in the process. It had taken a long time, but it was all worth it.

I realized that I would have to remind Phineas about our "date", and I needed to act quickly to prevent any more untimely distractions.

"So, we, uh, got everything sorted out now," I told him cheerfully. "Yeah, wanna go see that movie now?" he replied. I didn't have to remind him, I couldn't believe he actually remembered! "Oh, Phineas", I sweetly replied, slowly drifting into Phineas-Land.

"Okay, bro, I guess I'll see you back at the house," Phineas said to Ferb, but I was too busy dreaming about my future wedding with Phineas to notice. Ferb waved, then began to walk home with the rest of the gang.

**Phineas POV**

After I said bye to Ferb, I turned to Isabella. She had a dreamy look on her face and was looking up at the sky. I didn't understand the way girls worked, but I chose to ignore it rather than questioning.

"Alright, Isabella, let's go see the Stumbleberry Finkbat premiere before we miss the beginning!" I told her. All she did was sigh and close her eyes. I waited for a few seconds, confused by her strange actions.

"Uh, Isabella, are you feeling okay?" I asked her, but still got no response. Could she be getting sick?

I grabbed her shoulders and lightly shook her to get her out of her trance. "Isabella?"

"I do, Phineas," she replied in a lovey-dovey voice before looking down at me.

"W-What?" I said, completely bewildered.

That seemed to snap her out of it."I-I mean, ya, let's get there quick so we don't miss it!", she spurted, grinning wider than humanly possible. Then she took off running towards the theater, leaving me standing there, unsure about what just happened.

**Isabella's POV**

Oh my gosh, due to my daydream about Phineas, I had just admitted to him that I would marry him! I felt blood rushing to my cheeks, so I took off running towards the movie theater to hide it. After a few seconds, I looked back at him. He was just standing there, staring at the ground and scratching his head. "C'mon, slowpoke, I'm gonna beat you!"I yelled to him. He jumped then realized I had left and started following after me.

As I continued running, I was unaware of Phineas sneaking up on me from behind. Instead, I was thinking about my previous daydream; I really had to control those more. Suddenly, Phineas yelled "Boo!" right next to my head. I screamed in a high-pitched tone, goosebumps appearing all over my skin. Phineas started laughing and sped up, easily running ahead of me.

"That wasn't very nice you know!" I yelled, trying to sound ticked, even though I was giggling. He laughed some more and I increased my speed as well to keep up.

When we arrived at the front entrance of the cinema, I was only panting lightly and felt pretty refreshed from the short run. After all, I was the leader of Fireside Girls Troop 46321, and we did lots of physical activity to keep active. Phineas, however, saw this another way.

"Wow, are you okay, Isabella?" he asked. "Your cheeks are really red and you're panting".

I realized that I _still_ blushing out of embarrassment from my previous accidental remark, and flushed an even darker red.

"Ya, I guess I just need to exercise some more," I said to him, trying to cover for my appearance by seeming tired. "Nonsense, you're the most in-shape girl I know!" he replied, smiling.

"He thinks I'm in-shape!" I thought excitedly.

I smiled and looked down at the ground. "Thanks" I replied in a small voice.

"No problem," he said. "Now let's go get in there before the movie starts!"

* * *

><p><strong>So that's my first chapter, what do you think? All comments are appreciated, especially constructive criticism. Also, what do you think of the length of this chapter, paragraph lengths, and the POV's. Is it too long, short, or just right? Thanks!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Inside the Theater

****Hi again everybody! Here's my next update! I will be gone all of Spring Break next week and most likely will not be able to update for two weeks, so sorry about that. I've seen in many other stories that authors will respond to reviews, so I'm gonna try that too.****

****Updated and revised to reflect later quality. If you are dying to see Isabella tripping over ants, I can send you the original chapter.****

********Disclaimer** ******

******I don't own Phineas and Ferb.******

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Inside the Theater<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas POV<br>**As we walked into the movie theater, I gotta admit, it was something. This was not an average cinema with small concession stands and a ticket booth. The ceiling must have been fifty feet high, with many urban-building themed restaurants sprouting up along the sides of the miniature mall. In addition to the food, there were several gift shops and even one sporting bike gear. There were billboards with flashing lights that helped illuminate the huge rooms, advertising different movies and foods. "We're going to have to best this place," I mentally noted as we walked through the theater.

"Let's get some popcorn, Isabella, my treat," I said, and I randomly chose a concession stand to buy snacks from.

"I can't let you do that!" Isabella responded, "We'll split the difference and keep it fair."

"Nope," I insisted, "Ferb told me that whenever a guy and a girl are together, the guy always pays. And I already got missed out on that because you bought the tickets, so I sort of have to make it up now."

Isabella rolled her eyes but smiled. "Okay, Phineas, if you really want to be the gentleman, then you can buy us the popcorn".

Isabella POV

Although I was calm on the outside, I was squealing like a little girl on the inside. I always knew that Phineas had good manners compared to other boys his age, but I didn't expect him to know and follow that dating rule, even if he did get the idea from Ferb. When Phineas purchased a single extra large popcorn instead of two smaller ones, I only got more excited. We would be holding and sharing the same popcorn!

Seeing my excitement, Phineas handed me the popcorn.

"Like popcorn, Isabella?" he asked. "You look pretty happy."

"Yeah, and I'm just excited that we get to be here," I replied, not telling the complete truth.

He then began gazing around at the massive theater.

"This theater is amazing, Isabella," he said. "I think that one of these days we need to build a bigger one to test our inventing skills. And we can make our own movies, too, to play in the theater!"

"You guys don't need to test yourself, its already obvious you can do the impossible," I remarked. It was fun to hear Phineas talk about his invention plans in his energetic tone. He got so excited that it would rub off on me and others as well.

"True, I guess," he replied, "but only with your help and the rest of the gang."

He then glanced at a big clock mounted on the ceiling of the expansive room they were in and gasped.

"Oh no, we only have two minutes until Stumbleberry Finkbat starts! We gotta go, Isabella!".

Phineas started hurrying through the theater, looking for the movie entrance, and I struggled to keep up with his quick pace. I didn't know how he could maneuver through the massive crowds of people without slowing.

"Wait Phineas!" I yelled to get him to slow down, but it was lost in the noise and commotion of the crowd. I soon lost sight of his small tuft of hair in the crowd.

I had lost sight of Phineas, so I made an effort to go faster so that I could find him again. I wound through the people, not being as careful as I had been before, until-

All of a sudden, I tripped over somebody's foot and went plummeting down to the marble floor. I screamed and lost my grip on the bucket I was holding. I landed on my face, but somehow I didn't get hurt very much. The bucket landed on its side next to me, and popcorn flew everywhere, scattering across the ground and covering parts of my face and skirt.

"Isabella?" Phineas appeared out from the crowd again, looking for me. He spotted me lying on the hard floor, and made his way over to me.

"Isabella! What happened?" he called to me.

I didn't respond, only sniffled a little, so Phineas took my hands and helped me up.

"Are you okay?" he repeated, brushing bits of smashed popcorn off of my pink dress. "What happened? Did you fall? Did you hurt yourself in any places? Do you need to see a doctor?".

I was indeed okay, and apart from a minor headache I felt fine. However, I then realized that I had ruined our popcorn. We were going to share that popcorn, and maybe even hold hands from it! And also, he bought that popcorn himself, and now it was all wasted.

My face grimaced in pain, but not from the fall. It was because I had spoiled a romantic opportunity. A single tear formed in one of my eyes, even though I knew it was something silly to cry over.

"No, I think I'm okay," I told Phineas, who had noticed my sorrowful expression. I stared at the ground and at the mess I had created.

He enveloped me in a hug, and said, "It's okay, Isabella, we don't need the popcorn."

"But you were being so nice and paid for it, and then I had to be the clutz I am and ruin it!" He continued comforting me by rubbing my back and holding me tighter.

"That doesn't matter at all. All that matters is that you're okay."

I was silent for a few seconds, enjoying the close proximity between us. I guess it was okay if we didn't have the popcorn, I could probably try to get to Phineas in a different, more creative way instead.

"Thanks, Phineas," I finally said, "You always know how to make me feel better."

Phineas didn't reply but just kept holding me. I had recovered from my accident in multiple ways, but I decided to feign sadness a little longer to prolong the embrace. Who needed to see a dumb old movie when you could be hugging your crush for as long as you liked? I tried to stay aware, but soon enough started drifting into Phineas-Land.

Eventually, Phineas pulled away from me, to my disappointment. He must have figured I was okay by now. To my delight, however, he linked his hand in mine and pulled me in the direction of the movie. Now there was no chance we would be separated again.

"C'mon, Isabella, we've already missed the first five minutes! Let's get in there!"

I slowly followed his lead as we finally walked into the dark theater, still out of it from my recent daydream and our time-induced hug. Maybe dropping that popcorn was a good thing after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Here are review responses:<strong>

**sunlight1299: Thanks for the quick review!**

**IzzieGS: I'm going to try to implement your suggestion of dialog kept separate, so thanks for the idea!**

**Gyaradosmaster: I had no idea that somebody had the same idea as me, I'm really sorry! However, later in the story something will change to set it apart from yours...**

**WordNerb93: I've tried to increase this chapters length a bit, I hope I will get better at it as I keep writing.**

**PfTFan99: Thanks so much, that literally boosted my self-esteem! =D**

****Again, I appreciate constructive criticism in reviews, I am always looking for ways to make by writing better. Thanks!****


	3. Chapter 3: Stumbleberry Finkbat

****Hey again Phinbella fans! Here is chapter 3!****

****Updated and revised, as with chapters 1 and 2. Much better quality than before with no major edits in the storyline.****

******Disclaimer******

****I don't own Phineas and Ferb.  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Stumbleberry Finkbat<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella POV<strong>

We ran into the theater just in time. All of the extensive trailers and advertisements had finished, and the first scene was just opening.

The theater was packed with teens eagerly waiting to see the new release, and normally, we would have no chance of finding a place to sit together. Luckily, I had two seats reserved just for us. I glanced at the ticket stubs to find where are seats were located.

"Our seats are G7 and G8," I told Phineas, and he (still holding my hand) led me up the stairs until he found row G. I spotted Ginger and Milly sitting several rows up, but decided to ignore them to have a better chance of romance with Phineas. I wasn't trying to be a bad friend or troop leader, it was just that this oppotunity came, on average, less than once a year. I figured I would make it up to them later.

To get to our seats, we had to make our way through the crowded aisle. As we maneuvered around the people, I couldnt't help but envy the many couples I saw snuggled up against each other. It was possible that that could happen with Phineas and me, but even after the popcorn incident, that scenario was highly unlikely.

After we finally reached our seats, we situated ourselves in them and I realized that there was a problem with my view of the movie screen. A very tall man was sitting in the seat in front of me, and even though my seat was higher than his, I was still unable to see the majority of the screen. I stretched and fidgeted in my seat to get a better view, to no avail. I could have sworn this man was related to Candace; his neck was as long as Ferb's head.

I first thought about moving to another seat, but quickly threw it out. If I moved, I wouldn't get to sit next to Phineas and would defeat the whole purpose of going to the movies.

I then had a brilliant idea (or at least I thought it was brilliant): I could watch Phineas watch the movie! I was quite excited about this plan until I realized that Phineas might think that it would be strange if I was staring at him for two hours straight. I unwillingly pushed the idea aside and pondered some more on what to do.

I then got my best idea yet.

"Phineas," I whispered, slightly blushing. "I can't see the screen at all because of the tall guy in front of us. D-do you think I could scoot over next to you so I can see?" I already knew the answer but I waited for his response anyways.

"Sure Isabella!" he exclaimed a little too loudly, and somebody behind us shushed him. "I mean, sure, that's fine," he whispered back, and he moved the armrest between our seats back up and out of the way.

I smiled and thanked him, then moved right up against him. I don't think he expected me to be this close, because he stiffened when my arm and leg pressed up against his, but he soon relaxed and began to watch the movie again.

Now that I could finally see the movie, I realized I had already missed the first scene. I didn't understand what was going on: they were in some sort of medievel village during the winter, and a bunch of people and creatures were having a fight about something. The movie quickly began boring me, and I wondered why I even picked Stumbleberry Finkbat to go to in the first place. Then I remembered, I only picked it because Phineas might like it.

I decided that now was yet another time to try to show my affection to Phineas. I was already confused and kind of bored, so I might as well try. It probably wouldn't work, but oh well.

Phineas POV

Man, Stubleberry Finkbat was so cool! I was totally engrossed in the movie while I watched all the villagers and wizards battling giant man-eating bats. I didn't realize until now how intense the series actually was, it was pretty similar to the Lord of the Rings. I was so glad that Isabella invited me to go the movies with her, because this movie was awesome.

Right as one of the bats began carrying away a little girl, I felt something on my arm. I glanced down to see what the disturbance was, and widened my eyes at what I saw.

Isabella was playing with my arm, tracing circles and swirls with her fingertips in no apparent pattern. I could only just see her hand in the darkness. What was she doing? I reasoned it was probably some thing that girls liked to do and decided to ignore it to get back to the movie. As I did, however, my heart started beating faster and I felt a blush creeping across my face. Why was that happening?

I kept trying to watch the movie, but it was pretty hard to focus with Isabella stroking my arm and sending chills down my body. I considered asking her to stop, but I actually kind of liked it. Why did I like it? I continued thinking about what to do, while only partially following along with the movie.

I was even further confuddled when Isabella hugged my arm and rested her head on my shoulder. Isn't that what couples did? I darted my eyes down at her for a split second to see her beaming back up at me. I couldn't help but stupidly smile back, but this time I had to ask her what was going on.

"I-Isabella?" I croaked, cracking my voice in the process.

"Yes Phineas?" she answered sweetly without moving her position, sending more chills up my spine.

"What exactly are you doing?" I asked her, unconsciously spacing out my words. "You don't have to move if you don't want to," I said quickly when I saw her expression fall. When I said this, she smiled again and squeezed my arm.

"Well, aren't we really close friends?" she asked me, putting emphasis on the word 'close'.

I slowly nodded.

"Well I'm just trying to show you that I'm your best friend, that's all," she told me sweetly before snuggling up against me even more.

We stayed like that for the duration of the movie. I was now completely lost in the movie and was actually focusing more on Isabella's shiny black hair then the scene at play. The light from the huge screen reflected off of it which made it look like her hair was sparkling. I wondered what it felt like, and was fighting the urge to stroke it and see. She also smelled really good, like a combination of vanilla and flowers. I had never noticed her aroma until today, but I liked it.

Then I snapped out of it.

"What are you doing?" I told myself. "Just stop thinking about Isabella and start paying attention to the movie!".

Unfortunately, I never got the chance to watch more of Stumbleberry Finkbat.

No POV

High above Danville and slowly orbiting the Earth, a satellite that had previously been hit by a beam from the combine-inator was finally ready to fire. (A/N: Remember in the episode Canderemy how Phineas and Ferb were hit by a ray shot from a satellite in space? That's what it is)

Emitting a high-pitched scream, it shot a ray of power straight at the interstate highway going through Danville. The ray bounced off the left mirror of one car and then hit the right mirror of another before heading straight for the theater. It went right through the glass of the sliding doors at the entrance and bounced off the sunglasses of Clive Addison before zipping directly into the theater premiering Stumbleberry Finkbat.

Isabella POV

I was feeling so happy right now! I was snuggling with Phineas and had been for at least an hour, and he didn't seem to mind. He even told me I could keep cuddling, and judging by his still accelerated heartbeat, I dare say he was enjoying it too.

We had switched positions as the movie droned on, now with my head resting on his and his right hand holding my left.

I sighed in contentment for what seemed like the fiftieth time, but it got caught in my throat as I saw a green beam fly across the room. At first I thought it was some weird 3D effect, but that didn't make any sense because there was no 3D in this movie, nor was I wearing 3D glasses. I saw the ray of light bounce off the huge screen projection and head right towards Phineas and me!

I screamed loudly, and with reason as the beam struck our now-intertwined hands. Phineas and I jolted up out of our seats and I felt a strange sensation tingle through my hand. I phased out for a second before coming back to my senses. Wow, somehow nobody had noticed that I screamed, maybe it had something to do with the movie.

"What was that?" I worriedly asked Phineas, straining to look at him in the darkness.

"I don't know," he confusedly replied before moving his hand up to scratch his head-

-Only to find that I was still holding on.

"Um, Isabella?" he asked. "Could you let go of my hand for a second?"

I was just as confused as he was. No matter how much I tried to free my hand from his grip, I couldn't separate it.

"No, I can't," I told him, "My hand feels stuck to yours".

Phineas yanked his arm away from mine, but only succeeded in pulling me into his chest.

"Whoops! Sorry," he said, pushing me away from him, even though I would have been fine staying on his chest.

Phineas pulled out his phone with his other hand and shone it on our hands so that we could see what the problem was. We both gasped. Somehow, that green beam of light had just merged our hands together!

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>So, I'm trying to add a bit of a cliffhanger. Hope you guys liked it! Also, does anybody think I'm rushing anything too much? I've nearly tripled the size of my first chapter, but I'm still not sure. Reviews including constructive criticism are highly appreciated!<strong>****

**Now, for reviewers:**

**WordNerb93: New for me too! (of course everything here is new to me)**

**Leopardlover1002: Sorry, tripping over an ant was my failed attempt at humor.**

**anon1: Thanks, especially for the guidance about how to separate dialog.**

**anon2: I liked that part a lot too.**

**IzzieGS: I completely agree, I am addicted to Phinbella! (Hence my pen-name)**

**Gyradosmaster: Thanks, and I promise you it'll drastically change in this chapter.**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: Thank you, glad you like it!**

**RoyallyScrewedOver: Now that I looked at it more I completely agree, Isabella was too OOC. Sorry about that, I'm still relatively new.**

**Godspilla: Lol, for some reason your comment cracked me up!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sleepover!

**Okay, I realize I haven't updated in months, and I am very sorry. The problem is that I am lazy, and that may also be the case for the next chapter. I still, however, plan to finish this story in the next few YEARS. Anyways, thanks for all the positive feedback, now onto the disclaimer and review feedback!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Phineas and Ferb!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Sleepover!<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas POV<strong>

I stared at our now-conjoined hands in awe. They were literally inseparable, with the skin and fingers smoothly connected. How did that even happen? Oh, maybe by the random beam of light that happened to hit our hands only a moment ago. Duh.

Isabella was in a similar state as me, her eyes scrunched up in disbelief. She used her other hand to feel the connection. As she moved her fingers up and down our hands, the feeling of her touching my hand phased in and out. I could feel it on my side of the join, and it slowly numbed out into nothing as she trailed her fingers back.

"Should I be freaking out right now?" she asked me worriedly, looking at me.

"No, let's stay calm," I replied, taking several deep breaths. "I have no idea where that beam of light came from, but we just need to get the molecular separator that we used on Candace and Jeremy to get us unstuck".

"But Phineas," Isabella said, "don't you remember that Rover the dog destroyed the molecular separator?".

"Oh" I replied. I hadn't remembered about the incident at the fair earlier that day. In fact, due to the movie I had almost completely forgotten about what we had done today. I was so focused on Isabella and her new, strange behavior that I only comprehended bits and pieces of the movie. I was already so confused, and now this new problem had to arise! A grimace formed on my face and I growled at nobody in particular.

Isabella jumped a bit. "Are you okay?" she questioned me.

"Yeah, I'm alright, I've just got a lot of things on my mind," I told her. "Let's just get home and rebuild the molecular separator to get our hands separated".

I stood up and helped Isabella up too (It's not like I had a choice, but I would have anyways).

As we made our way out of the isle and towards the exit, I spotted two of the fireside girls, Ginger and Milly, making their way out of the movie theater as well. They saw us too and waited for us to catch up to them.

"I didn't know that you girls were watching the movie too," I told them, "We would have sat by you if we would have known".

"Actually, you wouldn't have," Milly told me, "because this place was booked. Didn't you notice?".

I had noticed when we walked in, but I had kind of forgotten about everything when Isabella had started ... being a close friend.

Milly then looked down and noticed our hands, but she took it the wrong way.

"Are you two on a date?" she squealed, excitement rising in her voise.

"You finally got to him, Isabella!" Ginger added.

"No, we're not on a date, right Isabella? We're just friends," I said, glancing over at Isabella. She said nothing, her face extremely red and avoiding eye contact. I shrugged it off, she was probably still confused. "Well, anyways, while we were watching the movie, some strange, green beam of light hit our hands and joined them together," I explained to Milly and Ginger, both of which had lost their smiles. "We've got to go now so I can separate us at home. We'll see you later!"

"Sorry, Isabella," I heard Milly mutter.

"Maybe next time," Ginger said soothingly. "Bye!".

We made our way out of the now-empty theater building and into the street. It was getting dark now, but it was still light enough that we could walk home safely. What Ginger and Milly had said confused me. They thought we were on a date. How could anyone possibly think that Isabella and I were dating? That's absurd. And what did Ginger mean by "You finally got to him"?

I thought I might ask Isabella to see if she knew what they were talking about.

**Isabella POV**

Wow. Today was turning out to be such a strange day. First it started out with the daily project, then Phineas and I finally got to go to the movies, and now we were literally stuck together. Ever since Ginger and Milly had started questioning about Phineas and me, I couldn't stop blushing. I'm just glad that it was getting dark outside, because it helped hide it. I was also (for once) glad that Phineas was so oblivious about my affection for him.

"Hey Isabella?" Phineas asked me. "What was Ginger talking about when she said 'You finally got to him'?".

My cheeks flared an even darker red. Maybe he wasn't so oblivious after all.

"Um, I d-don't really know," I squeaked back, turning my face from him to hide my blush.

"Well, whatever," Phineas stated, shrugging his shoulders. I sighed in relief. He then gazed up at the stars just starting to appear as the night got darker.

"You know what? We should have a sleepover at my house tonight!" he exclaimed, a grin appearing on his face. "I mean, we're probably still gonna be stuck together until tomorrow because the delivery guys have already finished work today. We'll just have to wait until tomorrow to get our hands separated. Is that okay with you, Isabella?"

"Yeah, that's great!" I said a little too excitedly. "Uh, I mean, yeah, that's all cool bro."

I couldn't understand my strange mood swings that day. In the theater I had a major confidence boost and was able to do everything with Phineas without being shy at all. Now, I was a jittery mess that couldn't even hold a simple conversation, too focused on hiding the blush on my face. What was up with me today?

I took a deep breath, shook my head clear, and began to stretch my arms to re-energize myself. Being the idiot I was, I didn't realize I would move Phineas too, and I pulled up his hand with mine.

"Oh! Sorry!" I said exasperatedly, pulling our hands down quickly again.

"It's okay," he replied, a smile on his face. "Now, what are we going to do tonight? We'll have to call Buford and Baljeet over, and then we'll watch a movie... Oh wait, we just watched a movie. I can't remember any of it!"

I giggled, almost too sure of myself why he couldn't remember Stumbleberry Finkbat. After all, I didn't really watch any of it anyways. Luckily, with a new topic, I was able to get a hold of myself and become the confident, charming Isabella that I was. We could talk about anything and everything with ease, and before I knew it, I could see home.

"Great!" Phineas exclaimed. "Only a block away from our houses! Let's have a race, and whoever wins gets to pick what we do tonight!"

"But Phineas," I said, laughing, "How are we going to race each other if our hands are stuck together?"

"I hear negative!" Phineas replied. "321 GO!" he shouted out in a flurry before taking off and dragging me behind. I rolled my eyes and started running to so I could keep up with Phineas. We awkwardly ran all the way up to Phineas's house and burst through the front door, laughing and gasping for breath. Ferb greeted us on the couch as we walked in, not yet noticing any mutation between us. He grinned, shot finger guns at us, and walked out of the room.

"Lets call that a tie" I heard Phineas say when he caught his breath. "Do you need to call your mom to make sure you can stay the night?", he asked me. "I mean, we're stuck together anyways, you might as well get permission."

I smiled and nodded, and Phineas grabbed one of the phones from the counter and handed it to me, one-handedly typing in the numbers to my home phone on the way.

"I've memorized your number, as well as everybody else's," he told me when I raised my eyebrow. I took the phone with my free hand and held it up to my ear, knowing too well what I would hear.

"Hola, chica!", I heard my over-energized mother tell me from my house. "How was your date with Phineas? Did you have fun?"

"Mom!" I said, my face heating up once again. "He's right next to me!" I whispered into the receiver with gritted teeth. "How did you know about my d - I mean about Phineas and I going to the movies, anyways?"

"Oh, that doesn't matter," she replied haughtily. "I would never spy on you all day, and never have, and never will!" I rolled my eyes and then remembered the reason why I was calling her in the first place.

"Hey mom," I asked. "Can I sleep over at Phineas's house tonight? He invited me over and I promise I'll be good."

"Of course, chica!" she replied with her usual vigor. "Tell Linda I said hello!", and with that she hung up.

"Yes!" I shouted, throwing the phone up into the air and nearly jumping for joy. The phone hit the tile floor and broke into tons of electronic pieces. I gasped; this was the second time I had dropped and destroyed something today!

"I'm so sorry Phineas," I said shamefully, staring at the destroyed phone. "I can buy you a new one, or-" he cut me off.

"It's fine, Isabella" he replied in a cheerful manner. "Ferb will be able to fix it in less than a minute."

As if on cue, Ferb walked into the room, holding a toolbox in one hand. He set to work and completely repaired the phone in less than 10 seconds. Ferb then handed the phone back to me, and I was astonished (not really) to see that the phone was in a better condition than before.

As I examined the phone, Ferb finally noticed the strange mutation between our hands. He stared at it in a peculiar way, then asked, "Is that why your having a sleepover tonight?".

"Yeah, our hands were somehow merged together in the theater and we have to wait until tom- Wait a minute, how did you know we were having a sleepover?" Phineas said, confused.

Before he could answer, the doorbell then rang, and we all walked over to answer it. In walked Buford and Baljeet, fully equipped with sleeping bags and pajamas.

"How is it that everybody knows about our sleepover and I haven't even called anybody yet?" Phineas asked confusedly.

"Its probably better not to ask," I told him, "We've already got enough on our hands right now".

* * *

><p><strong>See the pun there! I see how I did that!<strong>

**Review Responses:  
><strong>

**Godspilla - I thought of that too, but that moment will be saved for later.  
><strong>

**Guest - Thank you!  
><strong>

**Comment Person - Thanks, I agree that my chapters are rushed and I'm trying to include more than just romance. Its a work in progress.  
><strong>

**Unknown - Thanks, it all comes from reading other stories.  
><strong>

**Leopardlover1002 - Thanks, sorry for the slow update!  
><strong>

**WordNerb93 - Thanks, and boy have they increased!  
><strong>

**IzzieGS - You wouldn't believe how long I spent trying to come up with a better adjective than merge.  
><strong>

**14AmyChan - Thanks!  
><strong>

**PhinbellaFan2910 - Ya, I'm really sorry for not updating, I'll try to update more.**

**Sorry for the abrupt ending there and terrible pun, I felt that the chapter was coming to a close but didn't know where to stop it. I didn't really like the end of this chapter much, I hope that the next one will be better. If you have any comments, questions, ideas, advice, or even meaningless gibberish, reviews are highly appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5: HideAndSeek Tag

**So here's chapter 5 of Canderemy Redux: Phinbella. I had so much fun writing this chapter, but I'm wondering if the rating (K+) is accurate for my story. I will NEVER include swear words, but do you guys think it should be changed? Thanks, and enjoy!**

****Disclaimer****

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: HideAndSeek Tag<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas POV<strong>

"Okay", I said. "Does anybody know the actual reason we're here?" When nobody responded, I lifted Isabella and I's hands up to give everybody a better look. "This is why we're having a sleepover," I told everyone, "Because when Isabella and I were at the movie theater today, some random beam of light hit our hands and joined them together, just like when Candace got stuck to Jeremy earlier today."

"But why not just use the molecular separator and separate yourselves right now?" Baljeet asked.

"Because that got broken, and we have to wait until tomorrow till we can order more parts to make another," I responded. "I'm just glad that it only combined Isabella's and my hands, and not our entire bodies. That would have been a disaster."

Everybody got a gross look on their faces and nodded. Then Buford spoke up.

"So what we gonna do tonight then? Well Dinner Bell?"

"I don't know, we just have to do something that Isabella and I can to together. Any ideas?"

"We can take turns giving Baljeet wedgies!" Buford said. Everybody stared at him. "What? I'm a bully! I do that type of stuff for a living!"

"How about we play hide-and-go-seek tag!" Isabella said, "That way, Phineas and I will just stay together the whole time".

Everybody agreed that that sounded like fun, so we headed out to the backyard to play. We decided that there wasn't enough room to play in our backyard, so the boundaries were extended into the street and Isabella's house. By then it was completely dark outside, making the game more appropriate for kids our age. We all scattered to find places to hide, with Ferb being "it" and staying inside to let us get ready.

"Where should we go?" I mouthed to Isabella, and she shrugged then began pulling me in a random direction to search for a hiding place. Then Isabella thought of an idea.

"Let's check over at my house, maybe we could hide under the deck in my backyard," she whispered. (A/N: I'm not positive if they actually have a deck)

We ran across the street, checking for cars first, then made our way to the backyard. As we approached the deck, I wasn't sure if there was enough room down there for two people.

"Are you sure we're going to fit?" I asked.

"Yeah, it'll be tight, but its so dark down there that nobody will ever find us," she responded, then got down on her belly to crawl under, pulling me with her. We began inching our way under the wooden deck.

"You know," I whispered as we were crawling, "if we get caught, I don't think we'll be able to run away."

"I don't care," she whispered back, and although it was pitch-black, I could have sworn I saw a smile on her face.

We continued manuevering ourselves under the cramped deck, until Isabella stopped and said "That's as far as I can go. Keep coming Phineas!".

Now I realized that in order to completely hide myself, I would have to press myself up against Isabella, which may not be comfortable to her. "You still wanna hide here?" I asked. We're gonna be squished!".

"I know! Cmon, slowpoke, somebodies gonna see you!". And with that, Isabella grabbed my shoulder (with her free hand) and pulled me right up to her. I blushed a little, she was closer than I had expected. Wait, why was I blushing?

Just then, I heard a twig snap nearby, and both Isabella and I stiffened and tried to quiet our breathing. I could feel Isabella's cool breath on my face, even though I couldn't see her at all.

We stayed silent for a few minutes, not moving one finger. I then heard a high-pitched shriek far away, and Buford yelling, "My nerd!".

I snickered a bit, then whispered to Isabella, "I guess Ferb got Baljeet. Now we've got two people looking for us!" When Isabella didn't respond, I whispered, "Isabella?". Still no reponse. "Isabella?" I said a bit louder, "Are you okay?".

**Isabella POV**

"I know! Cmon, slowpoke, somebodies gonna see you!"

I pulled Phineas up right next to me, probably a bit closer than needed to hide him. This was the perfect hiding place, and for more than one reason!

Suddenly, I heard a noise right outside, and I caught my breath to stay silent. I wanted to stay hidden with Phineas for as long as possible! I then had a terrible idea. Why did I always get so many bad ideas, and then why did I pursue them? I realized that Phineas and I were face to face, and if I just leaned my head forward a few inches, I could...

I moved my head closer to his until I felt his breath on my face. I felt my heart beating faster and faster, as I prepared to close the distance. Why was I doing this? It would probably ruin our whole friendship, over one stupid kiss! But it would be a great way to finally show my feelings to him, and what other opportunities did I have to do this?

I continued to fight amongst myself as to what to do, until something extremely unexpected happened. I felt Phineas place his hand on my cheek, then he brought forward my head until our lips met. My eyes widened to the size of dishes as I realized what was going on. Phineas was kissing me! Phineas was KISSING ME! I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to respond to the kiss, trying to pull him as close as possible. We continued this act until I heard somebody calling. "Oh great," I thought, "Ferb found us at just the right moment." I ignored the call, trying to focus on Phineas. "I-ella," I heard again, "Isabella, Isabella!".

I snapped my eyes open to the mere darkness of the deck and gasped out. "Isabella, what's wrong?" I heard Phineas say almost frantically, lightly shaking my shoulder.

_But what happened to the kissing?_ I thought, _There was nothing wrong! It was perfect!_ Reality then finally hit me. Phineas had never kissed me at all! I just went into Phineas-Land and imagined the whole thing!

"NO!" I cried out, pain grimacing on my face.

"Your okay?" I heard Phineas sigh in relief. "Are you okay Isabella? Why weren't you answering me? And why did you just yell out 'no'?"

Great. I must have spaced out for a while. That's what I heard that brought me out of my fantasy. It was Phineas, worried that I was okay. "How sweet!" I thought, "He was worried about me!".

"I'm fine," I said, "I guess I just dozed off for a few seconds. We can keep hiding".

"Oh no you can't," I heard Buford say from the outside. "You guys can try to run, but you have to crawl out first, so you might as well come out."

"Great," Phineas said. "Guessing I was trying to get your attention a little too loudly. Sorry."

I sighed as we crawled out of the deck. Why couldn't any of that actually have happened? It just felt so _real_.

As we got up, I saw that everybody else had been caught already. How long had Phineas and I been under there?

"Hey, we won Isabella!" Phineas exclaimed. "That was a great hiding spot, good thinking". I blushed and muttered a thanks.

"Well, what should we do now, gang?" Phineas said. "More hide-and-seek tag?"

"Nah, I'm tired. Let's just hit the sack." Buford said.

"Me too," said Baljeet, "It took way too long to find you guys".

Ferb smirked at me and raised his eyebrows. I bet he knew where we were hiding from the start, but decided to give us some time to ourselves.

"Is that okay with you, Isabella?" Phineas asked me. "You probably need rest since you fell asleep while we were hiding. I blushed again, glad that it was dark outside. I saw Ferb holding a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing, and glared at him.

"Yeah, we can go to bed," I said, "but I gotta grab some pajamas from my room first. Wanna come Phineas?"

"Nah, I'll stick with them, you go alone." I got confused, we _had_ to go together. "Just kidding. You guys go set up your sleeping bags, we'll be there in a sec." The others went back to the Flynn residence, leaving Phineas and I to get my stuff. We quietly made our way up the stairs in my home, careful not to wake my mother.

"Whoa, your room is so pink," I heard Phineas comment as I grabbed a pair of long, pink-striped pajama pants out of my dresser. I also grabbed a purple t-shirt to wear to bed and a pair of pink socks. Then I realized that there was a problem.

"Phineas", I began, my cheeks getting redder by the second, "How are we going to get changed?".

"I already thought of that," he replied, and then Phineas pulled out the phone that they made for Candace a while back. "See, we were going to give Candace a tutorial of how to use the phone, but she ran off before we could and we didn't get to show her very many of the apps we made for it." He opened up an app with a picture of a shirt on it. "The InstaChange app let's you instantly swap your clothes with what you're holding, for people that are in a rush. It should function the same way for us, or at least I hope it will. Just say swap!"

"Cool," I said, then I grabbed all of my nightclothes and said "Swap!". My signature pink dress and outfit were instantly replaced with my pajamas, and I was left holding my day clothes. However, I realized that only one of my pink socks was on.

"Whoops!" Phineas said, pulling my other sock off of his foot and handing it to me. "I guess the system is a little glitchy for conjoined people. I'm just glad it only messed up on your sock."

"Well, now we can g-" I started to say, but then stopped. I realized, that after this strange and exciting day, I really had to go to the bathroom. After all, I don't think I had gone since before the movie. I could only imagine that Phineas had to go as well. How were we going to do this?

"Hey Phineas," I hesitantly asked, "Got any apps for using the restroom?".

His face heated up a bit, and he answered, "Uh... I don't think so." He was quiet for a moment. "We can, uh, I don't, uh..."

"H-How about we listen to music on my iPod with some headphones while the other person, um..."

"Y-Yeah! That sounds great!" Phineas stuttered.

I grabbed my iPod on top of the dresser and gave it to Phineas. When we got to the bathroom, he began tying the hand towel around his head to use as a blindfold.

"Oh Phineas, you don't have to do that, I trust you," I told him, but he firmly replied, "Nope! Not taking any chances!".

After finishing that highly awkward but well-needed moment, we went back to Phineas's house to find the rest of the gang settling down in the backyard. Because it was summer, all of us could sleep under the stars without getting too cold. We first went upstairs so that Phineas could get on his night clothes and brush his teeth (I had in the bathroom at my house). Then we rejoined the group and laid out our sleeping bags. I was getting surprisingly used to performing daily tasks with Phineas, and it was becoming less of a burden because of Phineas's eager incentive to help me.

"Thanks" I told him as he helped me get the sleeping bag out of its container.

"No problem," he replied. "Now, how are we going to sleep tonight? Should we just keep our arms out all night?"

"Yeah, I guess that'll work" I said, but I secretly thought we would do better in the same sleeping bag.

"After we finally got into our bags, everyone muttered their good nights to each other, and began falling asleep.

"Goodnight, Isabella! We'll fix this tomorrow, don't worry," Phineas told me.

"Goodnight Phineas," I told him back. "I love you," I whispered quietly, so he couldn't hear.

It seemed like everybody else fell asleep quickly, even Baljeet, who was Buford's mattress for the night. But I stayed awake for a while, pondering about today's events. I still couldn't believe how well Phineas had reacted to me at the movie theater. Instead of being cautious and slow with him, I threw myself at him, and I even like to think that he enjoyed it. "Maybe he does like me," I wondered, and a smile formed on my face.

I secretly hoped that we wouldn't be separated tomorrow, just because of the never-ending attention and time I got to spend with Phineas. I knew that we needed to be separated to fully function (I don't think the headphones method would work with showering), but I still wished it was possible.

I tried to fall asleep, but yet another one of my horrible ideas came into my mind. It was so risky and it could mess up our relationship forever, but it was so tempting, and it would just be for a second! I held my breath and checked to make sure Phineas was asleep. He was.

I moved closer to Phineas, then gave him a soft kiss on the lips. I felt electrified, and although it was supposed to be short, I couldn't help myself. I breathed out a little harder, and started pressing against him a little more.

Just as I started to close my eyes, I saw his snap open, which scared the life out of me. I backed off immediately, then stayed facing towards him in a petrified position, hoping he would fall back a sleep.

"Isabella?" he muttered, and I felt my heart sinking. "Did you ju..." He continued muttering something incomprehensible, then he closed his eyes again and fell back asleep. I let out a breath of air, my heart beating like crazy, and thought to myself, "Did that really just happen?". I then realized what I had just done, and a huge smile appeared on my face, growing wider by the second. "I just kissed Phineas!" I mouthed to nobody in particular, and I had to muffle a scream of joy into my pillow. "And I wasn't in Phineas-Land, either!" I thought to myself happily. "I hope he doesn't remember any of this" I thought as I finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses:<strong>

**WordNerb93: I never even thought of changing clothes and I had to get creative to think of a way. Thanks for the heads up!**

**IzzieGS: Thanks, and I didn't actually intend for that pun to be there. It was when I was proofreading that I noticed it.**

**14AmyChan: Thank you, I'll try to update more often.**

**FanFreak01: I hope this update was soon enough.**

**D.T. Guthary: Thanks for the critical eye! I had to think about changing the clothes for a while. Isabella's left hand is merged to Phineas's right hand, I don't know if I'll mention it in the story though.**

**So here's where it gets a little more serious. This is why I'm wondering about the rating and if I should change it. Also, it may take longer to update the story now, because I have to figure out what's going to happen next. Reviews are highly appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6: Morning

**Hello again Phinbella fans, I'm here to present you with a new chapter of this story! Not much happens here, mainly just a lot of fluff (But isn't it all fluff?). And do you guys think I should stop reviewing in the next chapter and start PM-ing instead? Anyways, here's responses to last chapter reviews.**

****Disclaimer****

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Morning<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas POV<strong>

_I turned off the alarm clock 10 seconds before it went off. Whew! That was a close one! Ferb gave me a thumbs up then marked another tally on the wall. It was our eightieth day straight beating the alarm clock, and I wasn't gonna let it go that easily._

_"Morning Ferb!" I greeted, pulling on my signature orange and white striped shirt. "Had a good sleep?" Ferb nodded then began heading downstairs. "Hey, wait for me!" I shouted, running to catch up._

_We finished breakfast in record time, then headed out to the backyard to figure out what to do today. I brought our sketchbook out with us so that we could look for any ideas that looked fun. Cheese-grater slide? Too dangerous. Finish summer homework. Did that the first day of summer. Build a Doom-inator? That was just plain evil._

_We continued struggling to find an idea when the gate swung open, Isabella walking in._

_"Hey Phineas. Watcha doin?"_

_I stood up. "Hey Isabella, we're actually not sure yet. I was thinking about making a cheese grater slide, but Ferb here doesn't think it meets our safety expectations." I then thought of a new idea. For some reason, I don't know why, I just wanted to make Isabella happy. "Say, Isabella," I asked her, "Anything we can do for you today? Like a fireside girls patch?"._

_"Oh," she said flirtatiously, "I've got an even better idea". And with that, Isabella walked up to me, grabbed me on the shoulders, leaned in, and planted a kiss on my surprised lips. My eyes widened to the size of saucers and my heart temporarily stopped. "What's going on?" I thought frantically, and also excitedly as she pulled me closer."_

My eyes shot open to see nothing but darkness. In a second my pupils dilated and I could make out the silhouette of Isabella next to me.

"Isabella?" I asked. "Did you just...". I saw a giant floating baby head appear behind Isabella's head, and then I blacked out.

**The Next Morning**

I woke to the sound of a bird chirping some wonderful song and felt the sunshine warming my face. I felt so comfortable that I decided to keep resting where I was. Until I felt a cool breath hitting against my face.

I opened my eyes, and found myself nose to nose with a still-sleeping Isabella. I quickly breathed in as I realized the position I was in. Somehow, in the night, we must have migrated closer together, for we were now wrapped up in each other's arms. I don't have any idea how Isabella managed to get out of her sleeping bag and into mine during the night.

I thought about trying to give her some space, but I would probably wake Isabella if I tried to move. Besides, this was exactly the sort of _close friendship_ stuff that she was talking about and doing at the movie theater.

I peered around the backyard to see if anybody else was around. To my surprise, Isabella and I were the only ones left in the backyard. "They must have already woken up," I thought to myself.

I thought about the strange dreams that I had had throughout the whole night. All of them were about Isabella, and most of them involved some sort of affection between us. What was with these new dreams? I didn't even like Isabella! Well, not more than a friend. ... Okay, maybe since yesterday at the theaters I started liking her a _little_more than a friend, but that's not important.

As I continued to think, Isabella stirred besides me. She slowly opened up her eyes, then gave a small smile.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" I whispered, beaming back at her. Isabella's smile widened, then she let out a huge yawn. Because yawning is addictive, I was forced to yawn as well.

She let out a giggle, then said, "Good morning, Phineas! How did you sleep?"

She then realized that we were in the same sleeping bag, widened her eyes, and began blushing furiously.

"How did I get into your sleeping bag?" she asked incredulously, not moving from her position.

"I was wondering that too," I responded, "but to answer your question, I had a _great_ sleep".

When neither of us made a move to leave, Isabella smiled more, then hesitantly leaned her head on my chest, which caught me by surprise. Could she possibly like me back? Eh, probably not. Its not like she had ever given out signs before.

"Yeah I slept well, but I had some really weird dreams."

"Really? What were they about?" Isabella asked, moving her head back to face me and sounding almost nervous.

Drat. Why did I even mention my dreams to Isabella in the first place? Now I had to fib to get out of it. "Oh... nothing important," I said, reddening up and trying to evade the issue.

"Oh come on, tell me! I wanna know what the great Phineas Flynn dreams about!"

"Um... I dreamed about ... " I unconsciously started scratching my ear. "Uh, Perry! Yeah, I had a dream about Perry being a secret agent, and trying to stop an evil pharmacist from taking over the Tri-state area!"

"Lame excuse" I thought to myself, hoping she'd buy it.

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Whatever" she told me. Then she again rested her head on my chest and hugged me a little tighter. Although I still had no idea how we ended up together in the night, I was beginning to enjoy it. I hugged her back, then began studying the green stalks of grass that made up the lawn.

We stayed like that for a while, cuddling together in the morning rays of sun. Isabella occasionally sighed, and I secretly hoped it would never end. At one point Isabella brought her head back up with our noses touching. But neither of us seemed to mind.

"This is nice," she told me, staring into my eyes. I stared back and we held each other's gaze for a while. We started leaning in, and were about to touch when-

"PHINEAS!" Candace yelled from the back door, startling us both. We each backed off, blushing like crazy. "It's 10:30 Phineas!" Candace yelled, "Mom wants you up so she can clean up breakfast!" "10:30?" I thought. Great, that just broke my 80 day streak of beating the alarm clock, back to day 1.

Candace went back inside, slamming the door behind her, and Isabella and I began to untangle ourselves. I helped her out of the sleeping bag, then we drowsily walked towards the house to eat. As we walked, I noticed that Isabella was looking sad.

"Hey Isabella," I asked, "You okay? You look kind of down".

Upon hearing me, she brightened, and replied "Yeah I'm great". I could tell that she was still sad, but decided not to press.

**Isabella POV**

Before eating we had another awkward bathroom break, then changed our clothes again with the smartphone. Luckily there were once again no major problems with changing. As we walked down the stairs from my room I saw Buford, Baljeet, and Ferb playing some racing video game in the living room. Baljeet was calculating the fastest way to win in his head while Buford was getting ready to shove him. Before he did, however, Buford saw us and began chanting, "Phin-a-bell-a si-ttin in a tree! K-I-". He was cut off as Ferb sqeezed the pressure point on his neck and knocked him out.

I blushed at this but said nothing, and noticed that Phineas was doing the same. "I'm starting to think he might actually like me!" I thought to myself as we made our way to the kitchen to eat. There was a stack of warm blueberry pancakes in the center of the table along with a beaker of buttermilk syrup, and fresh orange juice to drink.

Phineas, being the gentleman he always is, handed me a plate and helped serve me before himself. I blushed again for the umpteenth time today, seriously wondering how he could be so oblivious. I took a big bite of pancake and tasted the sugary syrup in my mouth. "Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher is a really good cook," I thought to myself, chewing on the yummy goodness.

I watched as Phineas was about to drink some orange juice, but then he stopped, licking his lips.

"What the," he said, smacking his lips together. "I've got strawberry lip gloss on my lips! How did that happen?"

I stiffened but then relaxed, letting out a giggle.

"What?" he asked me, cocking his head. "Do you know anything about it? Did you and Ferb prank me with lip gloss last night?"

"No, I don't know why you've got lip gloss on your lips," I told him, my smile spreading wider as I remembered what had happened the night before. I tasted the strawberry lip gloss on my lips and let out another giggle.

"Lies." Phineas gave me an evil death glare and smirk then told me, "I'll get you back later". I decided to play along and stuck my tongue out at him as he began chowing down on pancakes. It was entertaining to watch how fast he could wolf them down in adolescence, and he had finished four of them before I had even gotten through one.

As we ate I thought about what happened that morning. This random merge in our hands was arguably the best thing that had ever happened to me. I mean, this morning I was able to cuddle with Phineas for ages, and I think that if Candace had not _rudely_ interrupted, then we may have even kissed! I was a little bummed about that before, but I realized that I had made miles of progress with Phineas in only a day, and that was excellent.

After we finished breakfast, Phineas and I took the initiative and did the breakfast dishes together. As we worked, Phineas started telling me about one of his latest daily ideas. As he spoke, I couldn't help but sigh and smile endearingly at him, I loved how worked up and excited he would get when he was happy.

My smile continued to grow until we heard the doorbell ring. We answered it, and it was the delivery guy, with the parts needed to assemble the molecular separator again and get us apart. My smile instantly fell; Phineas and I would be separated and it would go back to normal: no more huggling and cuddling and having to stay together. I looked over at Phineas and noticed that he had the same look on his face, but I didn't say anything. I just hoped he was thinking the same thing as me.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses:<strong>

**FanFreak01: Thanks!**

**Alycia96: Thanks, I hope I'm not going overboard with it.**

**D.T. Guthary: Thanks, and I'll probably leave the rating where it is for now, but if things get any more serious I'll bump it up.**

**celebi4ever: I agree.**

**PhinbellaFan2910: Oh thanks! I hoped that hide-and-seek tag wasn't to childish.**

**WordNerb93: Yep, still debating what's going to happen next, I actually make this story as I write it. And thanks for the rating response, I'm going to leave it where is is until it gets more serious and then think about it again.**

**14AmyChan: Don't worry, I'm going to keep it appropriate in my view.**

**PhinbellaNinja123: Thank you!**

**Missme02: Thanks!**

**DJ: Thank you**

**Sesquipedalia: Thanks, and haha you actually just made a pun too!**

**Well not a lot happened in that chapter, more action should come in the next. Also, do yo****u guys think I'm putting too much fluff in this story? I mean, most Phinbella stories I have read have lots of fluff, but not like mine (85% fluff, 15% other). Should I add more interaction with the other characters and/or more description or is it perfect the way it is? Reviews and responses are highly appreciated and I will reply to all of them!**


	7. Chapter 7:  The Fight

**Last chapter I asked a question at the end regarding the level of fluff I put in the story, and I have received a unanimous (14-0) vote that I have just the right amount of fluff, so I will leave it the way it is for you guys!**

**If reviewers noticed, I have now started replying to reviews through PMing rather than right here, I think it brings it to a more personal level. I'll still reply to anonymous reviews below, however!**

****Disclaimer****

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: The Fight<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas POV<strong>

After we finished our breakfast, Isabella and I worked on cleaning up the dishes to relieve Mom of some of her duties. You would think that it would be incredibly awkward doing dishes while more than handcuffed to somebody else, but it was actually more productive then if we would have done them separately. Even though our hands had been merged for less than a day, we were already used to each other and could work as a team to accomplish seemingly anything. I would hold a dish under the flow of the faucet while Isabella would clean it with the scrubber. Then I put it in the dishwasher and the process would repeat. I just hoped that it would last.

And of course, my hopes had to be dashed when we answered the door to the delivery man, holding some parts. Those parts were needed to assemble the molecular separator and separate Isabella from me. There wouldn't be any more of that strange and exciting stuff (I still don't know what to call it) between Isabella and me, we wouldn't be around each other anymore.

"Hi Phineas," he said."Here's the shipment of parts you ordered for today. Its funny, I usually find you in your backyard."

"Yeah," I said, "We'd normally be up and at it, but I lost track of time this morning -" Isabella gave a little squeak and blushed "-and broke my streak of beating the alarm clock."

"That's too bad. I've gotta go deliver some parts to a Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz now, hope you kids have fun!" And with that the delivery man left, leaving Isabella and I staring out at the street depressingly. I began brainstorming ideas to prolong the creation of the molecular separator longer, but then realized that if we didn't get unstuck soon, we wouldn't be able to shower or do things like Isabella's Fireside girls. Besides, Isabella was probably tired of being around me constantly. Drat.

I let out a sigh. "Well I guess we can get unstuck now," I said, finally breaking the silence in a very unenthusiastic tone.

"Great," she replied in a similar manner, her eyes downcast.

After another moment of silence we trudged back to the living room where Buford, Baljeet, and Ferb were now playing Settlers of Catan. I'm not sure how they managed to get the whole game set up and get this far in the game in such little time, but Baljeet was winning with Ferb a small margin behind. Buford had not progressed a single step and was complaining about how Baljeet had cheated by being too smart**.**

"Its not fair!" he grumbled, "I'm telling you, there should be an IQ limit on this game, and yours is too high! Normal people like me can't compete!"

"Well maybe if you did your homework instead of forcing me to every day of the year, you might have acquired a little more knowledge! Did you ever wonder how I got so smart, its because I had to write every essay and complete every math worksheet TWICE!"

Buford and Baljeet continued arguing while still somehow still progressing through the game at a rather quick level. It was fairly entertaining to watch them, but then I saw that the clock read 11:10 and realized that if we wanted to seize the day, we would have to start right now.

"Hey guys," I said with false enthusiasm. "I know I already told you yesterday, but I know what we're gonna do today." I forced a smile, but it was strained**,** and I bet everybody noticed it. "We just got the parts from the delivery guy, now we can reassemble the molecular separator."

"Good!" Buford said, standing up and throwing his resource cards on the coffee table, "I was getting tired of being beaten by this nerd!"

"Wait!" screeched Baljeet, "I'm about to win! I just need one more turn!"

"Nope," Buford replied, "You had your chance and now its gone! You lose! Haha!"

"And for the record," Ferb said, "I think I just won." Indeed, Ferb had beaten both of them while they were arguing with each other.

After Baljeet checked, he let out a frustrated yell and ran outside. We followed him to the backyard and started work on rebuilding the molecular separator. As we were worked, Buford and Baljeet continued on with their usual frenemy conversation and occasional threat, but Isabella and I (and obviously Ferb) stayed quiet. It wasn't really awkward, I was just unhappy about having to be separated and wasn't in my usual energized mood.

The project took a lot longer than usual to finish because of my less**-**than**-**normal vigor, so it was already noon when we finally completed it. Isabella and I stood in position a few feet away from the others, me holding the separator.

"Well, here goes," I said to Isabella, glancing at her. She gave me a smile, but it looked like she had an almost pained expression. I flipped a switch, and the machine shot a ray at Isabella and I, too bright for any of us too see. We shielded our eyes and I felt a strange bubbly sensation come across my hand and up my arm. As the light died away, I looked down to see that though we were still holding hands, they were no longer combined!

I let go of Isabella's hand and brought mine up to eye level, making sure that each of the fingers worked by grasping at the air. I saw that Isabella was doing the same, checking to make sure her hand was back to normal. The machine had done its job, but I was still feeling rather down. "Why can't I cheer up?" I thought.

Suddenly I had an idea. We could make an emotion changing machine to get me out of my gloomy mood and back to normal! I thought for a bit that it was a selfish idea that would only benefit me, but then I remembered that Isabella had been looking sad too. That way, other people could use it too, and it made me feel less guilty.

"Hey guys," I said, "I know what else we're gonna do today. In case you haven't noticed, I've been feeling kind of down lately, and I think we should use the molecular separator parts to build an emotion changer machine that can change everybody's attitudes. Anybody up for it?"

Everyone agreed that building an emotions changer machine sounded like a good idea, even if it wasn't particularly fun. The emotion machine would look like a tall, white dome about the size of Perry, and would be equipped with a touch screen and laser to shoot the emotion. Work was started immediately to complete the project, and I had a bit more incentive now that I knew I could soon get out of this somber mood. Ferb and I worked on creating a light ray connection between the brain and the machine to transmit the emotion, while Buford and Baljeet welded the body of the machine together. Isabella worked solo on the electronics, and before we knew it, the emotion changer was complete.

Before we could use it, Candace came out to see what we were working on. When she saw the strange contraption set up in the backyard, her eyes narrowed and she yelled "Phineas and Ferb, what are you guys up to?" Ferb went over to explain to Candace, holding his hand out at me to say "I'll use the machine later."

"Okay guys," I said, "Who wants to feel what?"

"Oh, me!" shouted Baljeet, raising his hand. "I want to become really smart!"

"Is that really an emotion?" I heard Isabella say, and I shrugged, scrolling through the options on the emotion changer's touch screen. Sure enough, it was on there, even if sophisticated wasn't actually an emotion. I aimed the laser at Baljeet and pressed the fire button.

The laser let out a wavy purple beam that hit Baljeet and surrounded him with a purple hue. When it disappeared, Baljeet was left looking exactly the same as he did before - I wondered if maybe the machine hadn't functioned properly.

"Yes!" Baljeet shouted, "I just discovered and calculated the last digit of Pi!" Well, I guess it had worked, though none of the group could really tell because Baljeet was already a massive brainiac.

"What about you, Buford? What emotion do you want?"

Buford thought for a moment, and then replied that he wanted to become more tough. Again, this didn't really seem like an emotion, but it was also listed in the machine. I smiled, Ferb had done a great job with the emotion changer's capabilities. I shot Buford with the purple ray as well, and was surprised at the end result. Buford had gained a bunch of muscles and had a more menacing look on his face than before, overall looking like a much "tougher" bully. I had no idea that the emotion changer could alter physical appearance.

"Its just you now, Isabella. What do you want?" Isabella smiled.

"I'll choose whatever you choose, Phineas," she told me, taking my hand in the process. I reddened a bit at this and smiled, then we walked away a bit from the machine to get ready to be zapped.

"Hey Buford, could you shoot us with the happy emotion?" I asked, not wanting to let go of Isabella's hand and do it myself. Buford replied "Sure," in a low grunt, and walked over to the machine. He changed the setting to what I assume was happy, then pressed the button and fired it at us. The purple beam hit us, and I felt a strange, almost unpleasant twist in my brain. When it was finished, I was surprised to feel no happier at all. I still felt depressed from before, and was actually irritated that it didn't seem to work.

"What, why didn't it work?" I exclaimed, annoyed that the machine had malfunctioned. I let go of Isabella's hand, balling my hands into fists. "Dumb machine!" I said, walking over to it and kicking it. The emotion machine let out an electrical static noise, and then the touch screen went black.

"Phineas, you just broke the machine!" I heard Isabella say, and I turned to face her. She was staring angrily at me, hands on hips and her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Well it doesn't matter!" I shot back. "The stupid machine doesn't even work on us, so I'm still stuck in this depressed mood just like you!"

"What?" she replied sharply. "I was _not_ depressed. I was super happy, especially since we got separated!"

"Well that made me happier too! I am _so_ glad I don't have to be next to you all the time now!"

"Me too! You were starting to drive me crazy, like you are right now!"

We continued arguing with each other, gradually throwing out harsher insults at each other and increasing in volume, until the dispute was beginning to get out of control.

"Don't you learn anything at that little Fireside Girls club?" I taunted at one point. "Maybe it should be called the Firedied girls, because you're all too stupid to even keep a fire going!"

"Yeah, well, they're smarter than you!" Isabella said through through clenched teeth, "You and all your ridiculous, lousy inventions!"

"If they're boring, then why do you even come over every day?" I responded. "Why don't you just stay at home since we're such boring people!"

"Yeah, well, maybe I will!" she jeered in my face, stepping forward, and I shrunk back just a little, fire burning in my eyes.

**Ferb POV**

After I finished explaining to Candace our latest invention, she stormed inside yelling "Mom!". Of course I knew that she was trying to bust us for building these things, but I wasn't worried. She had never succeeded anyways, and probably wouldn't anytime soon.

I followed Candace inside to use the washroom, and when I was finished Mom asked me to help her fold some laundry. I graciously helped her and thanked her for being such a great Mom, but secretly itched to return to the gang. When we finally finished I ran back outside, and was surprised to hear ... _fighting_?

I opened the back door to see Phineas and Isabella yelling at each other in a fearsome dispute. They kept throwing insults at each other, and for no explainable cause. "Phineas and Isabella never fight, what could have caused this?" I thought to myself. I then thought of a cause, and turned to look at the emotion machine. The screen was black, but I just had to shake it to fix it. When the display flickered on, I gasped as I read that the setting was not on "Happy", but on "Angry"! I then realized that Phineas and Isabella were only fighting because they had been shot with an angry emotion, they would never act like this in their normal selves.

I saw that a Baljeet and a bodybuilder-body Buford were awkwardly watching the whole thing, and I motioned for them to come over. They walked over to me next to the machine, still watching the fight. I pointed at the screen which read "Angry", one of my eyebrows raised.

Understanding dawned on Baljeet's face, he now recognized why Phineas and Isabella were quarreling. Buford, however, did not understand.

"They were hit by an angry ray, not a happy one," Baljeet explained, and Buford let out a loud "Ooohhh".

"Whoops" Buford said, an embarrassed expression on his face.

"What is it?" Baljeet asked him.

"I may have forgotten to make sure the setting was on happy."

I had an idea on how to get them out of this mood. We would just zap them again with the happy emotion, and the problem would hopefully be solved. I whispered my plan in Baljeet's ear, and then he addressed the fighting couple.

"Hey Phineas! Isabella!" Baljeet shouted over their clamor. "Stop fighting, I need you to stand next to -"

"Stay out of this Baljeet!" Isabella yelled back, interrupting. "Phineas needs to learn some respect!"

"What do you mean, I need respect?!" Phineas scoffed, "Your the one who just interrupted Baljeet, just like you always do!"

I was about to call them myself, but then I noticed and watched as the now-buff Buford (I assumed he used the tough setting) began to shrink back to his normal stature. In a moment he no longer possessed any dangerous-looking muscles and was back to regular old Buford.

"Aww man!" Buford said over the commotion, "I thought I was going to have these forever."

I realized that if Buford's 'emotion' was wearing off now, that meant that Phineas and Isabella's anger would wear off in any second too. I decided to wait for it to finish, but right before it did, Phineas let loose an insult far worse than the others.

**Isabella POV**

I couldn't believe how mad I was. For some inexplicable reason, I just felt this overwhelming feeling of hatred at Phineas emanating from my brain. There wasn't any concrete reason as to why, but I was just really in the mood to argue and to make Phineas feel bad. Ever since he had built that stupid emotion changer earlier today, I just felt like I wanted to kill him (figuratively)!

"Why are you being such an idiot right now?!" I yelled at him. "Just admit that it was your fault, not mine!" I wasn't even sure what we were accusing each other of, but it was an easy way to fight, and I liked it.

"MY fault?!" he jested, "If anything this was your fault, you've got serious problems if you can't see why."

"There is NOTHING wrong with me!" I yelled ferociously, "It's YOU -" I pointed at Phineas"- who's the problem! Maybe the your blaming me now is because I didn't get any sleep in the night because I had to sleep next to you and your snoring!"

"Are you kidding?" he shot back. "You're the one who climbed into my sleeping bag during the night, it's your fault you couldn't sleep!"

"Yeah**,** right!" I yelled, "You probably just moved me in there in the night because you're a creep and you LIKE me!".

"Like YOU?!" he sneered, an evil grin coming over his face. He then started laughing and even cackling a bit, bending over to get enough air. Each one of his (and my) insults kept getting me fired up, but this one just startled me.

When he calmed down a bit, he told me the worst insult of everything he had said that night. "You actually think I'd like you? What is there even to like?! If you want somebody to like you, you need good looks, smarts, and a good attitude, NONE of which you have! Maybe you should see if your pet chihuahua likes you!"

That remark hit me hard. All of my anger dissipated at once, replaced by a new growing sadness and despair. My huge crush I was head-over-heels with had just told me that nobody, let alone him, would ever like me, that I wasn't cute or smart enough. I just stood there, staring into his eyes, my mouth slightly open. His expression slowly turned from one of hatred to a blank expression. "He doesn't like me, he hates me," I thought, and my lower lip started wobbling. I started breathing in and out faster and faster, and I felt tears coming on. "No!" I thought, "I can't let everybody see me cry!". But I couldn't control it, and tears started running down my face. I tried suppress my crying a little longer as I stared back into Phineas's eyes. Suddenly I couldn't hold it any longer and let out a loud sob. Then I ran out of the Flynn's yard, crying all the way home to my house. I opened the front door and ran up the stairs, tripping on a stair and spraining my ankle in the process. But I didn't care. I limped into my room and slammed the door, then collapsed on my bed and cried.

**Phineas POV**

I watched as Isabella ran out of my backyard, sobbing all the while, and then ran across the street, presumably to her house. I just stood there, unsure of what just happened. I felt all of the anger vanish from me at once, as if it were never there in the first place. I saw that all of my friends were staring at me in not anger, but shock. Even Ferb had his mouth gaping open at me.

"What..." I said quietly, trying to figure out what had just happened. "I didn't mean to make her cry," I said to nobody in particular. I couldn't believe I had just done that. This was all my fault, I was the one who had started arguing with Isabella, it was me who had started yelling and was being so mean! Why were we arguing, I never argue or say mean things! What we were arguing about didn't even make any sense, but at the time I couldn't see reason. I felt like such a huge jerk, almost everything I had done to her after our separation was mean in some way or another. I just ruined our great friendship, and what's worse, I had recently taken a liking to Isabella, there's no way that anything between us would happen now.

"I'm sorry guys," I said, "I don't know what's happening to me today. Do you think you guys could forgive me?".

"Its Isabella you've gotta forgive, Phineas, not us," Buford said.

I sighed, walking over to our tree, and sat down. "It won't matter," I said, "I just wiped out our entire friendship, there's nothing to save". I bowed my head down and sighed, feeling sorry for myself. I was actually entertaining the idea of hitting my head against the tree when a voice spoke up.

"That's a lie and you know it" Ferb stated broadly, as I looked up in surprise. "You've known Isabella since you were 6, and this is the first time you guys have EVER even insulted each other, let alone got in a fight. And what you said to her was wrong, and we all know that, but now we're past that and you have to clean up the mess you made. One fight isn't going to destroy your relationship, no matter how serious. Now you'd better get over there and apologize now, and go get back your best friend!"

I looked at Ferb again as inspiration struck. Yes, the fight was terrible, but I could get Isabella back! I thought of all the great memories we had shared, especially the collection of new additions from the past 2 days.

I stood up with a smile on my face and hugged Ferb. "Thanks, bro," I told him. Once I let go I looked at Buford and Baljeet. Both of them were now smiling and nodding their heads, urging me to go on.

I gave them a nod before walking out of my backyard and to the Garcia-Shapiro's with determination. Yep, time for me to make amends.

* * *

><p><strong>So I added some drama finally in the story. Yep, even the great Phineas and Isabella can have fights, even if they're caused by an emotion machine. In case you guys didn't notice, they are only acting OOC and fighting because they were hit by an angry ray, I hope I made that clear. And this chapter was HUGE for me, like 3600 words!<strong>

**Anonymous Review Responses:**

**Guest: Thanks, I've decided that too.**

**MeWantACookie: I'm glad to here it.**

**DJ: Awesome, I'm glad it made your top 3 stories!**

**...**

**If you guys have any comments, questions, or (yes I want it) criticism, please leave a review, they make me happy and I will respond to all of them one way or another!**


	8. Chapter 8: An Apology

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: An Apology<span>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas POV<strong>

I closed the gate to my backyard and began walking over to the Garcia-Shapiro's house, following the same path that Isabella had only a few moments before. Only we were traveling for completely different reasons. Everything I had told her was a huge lie, especially since I secretly liked her. I only said it because I was so fed up with the meaningless fight we had, I had to go and apologize to Isabella.

"Why was that insult so particularly striking to her, anyways?" I thought as I checked both ways before crossing the street. "Oh, it was probably nothing," I thought on instinct, but then stopped (in the middle of the street) and realized that maybe it _did _mean something. Could Isabella be so upset because I _didn't_ like her? I thought for a moment, why would she want me to like her? And in the past few days she had been so much more affectionate to me... Could that possibly mean that she liked me?

I shook my head. Hopefully all these questions would be answered in the next few minutes. I arrived at the door, gaining my composure and taking in deep breaths. I was unsure of whether or not to knock, but that was made irrelevant when Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro opened the front door and greeted me.

"Buenas Tardes, Phineas!" she said to me in her flamboyant manner, "What are you doing here? Oh, look how tall you've grown! It's been so long since I last saw you!" (A/N: Aren't you proud of me, I used an advanced hello from my Spanish 1 class!)

Knowing from experience how to save time, I answered with a simple "Hi" and then cut straight to the point: "Do you know where Isabella is?"

"No, but I think I heard somebody running up the stairs a few minutes ago," she replied. "Well**,** I'm leaving to the mall to perform some free-form jazz with your mom and Mrs. Johnson, but feel free to come inside! There are almond cookies in the kitchen. Adios, Phineas!" And with that, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro rushed to her car and took off down the street. As I watched her speed away, I was again reminded of where Isabella's determination came from.

I slowly stepped through the door that Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro had left open and entered the house I was so accustomed to. Only now, it felt more like an alien planet that I was a fugitive on than a second home. I cautiously stepped into the kitchen to see if Isabella was there, but it was empty, save several fresh batches of hot almond cookies. I grabbed one and took a bite, savoring the flavor but trying to make as little noise as possible. I thought about taking another but then realized that I came here to apologize to Isabella, not to eat cookies.

Disgusted at myself for eating even a single cookie, I backtracked to the staircase and quietly walked up the stairs. I stopped at Isabella's pink door to her room and listened hard. I could hear her sobbing into a pillow, and I instantly felt even more guilt for what I had done. I stood at the door for a minute, nervous beyond belief, trying to figure out what I was going to say. Maybe I should just leave?

No, I wasn't going to wimp out on this.I had to act now, even if I wasn't ready.

I raised my shaking fist to the door, and quietly knocked.

"Isabella?" I croaked, my voice cracking. The sobbing immediately ceased, replaced with silence. "Isabella**,**" I repeated, "It**'**s Phineas. Can I come in?" I didn't expect a response, and didn't get one, so I turned the doorknob and inched open the door to her room.

Just like last night, I was overwhelmed by the stunning amounts of pink in her room, but I was most shocked by what was on her bed. Isabella was collapsed on top of her bed, her hair and bow in ruffles as she hugged a fluffy pink pillow. Tears still streamed down her red face and had begun to dampen her pillow and bed. Isabella wasn't just sad, she was heartbroken. She stared at me through glistening eyes while grasping the pillow even tighter.

I fully stepped into the room so that she could get a full look at me.

"I, uh..." I started, unsure of how to continue. "I - I - I'm sorry, Isabella**,**" I stuttered. "I - I shouldn't have said all those things." I felt more guilt and my expression became more pained. "I didn't mean t-to hurt you, I was just so angry. I'm so, so sorry, Isabella."

My voice cracked and I even felt a tear come down my cheek, which is very rare for me. Isabella continued to stare deeply at me, her face in a grimace. I swallowed hard, then continued. "Everything I said was a lie. Your Fireside girl's club isn't stupid, it's actually really awesome, especially with you as their amazing leader. You never lied like I said, it was me who was the horrible jerk. You're my best friend and I love to hang out with you, I can't wait for you to come through my gate everyday to say your catchphrase. You're not what I said you were, in fact you're the most brilliant, trustworthy, and - " I gulped " - beautiful girl I know. And I'm sorry for saying that nobody would like you, I'm sure there are millions of guys out there who would love to be with you. That and everything else were just huge lies."

I let out some air and leaned against the wall for support. I stared at Isabella with pleading eyes and she stared back with her lower lip stuck out, almost like a sad baby. "I don't want to lose you, Isabella, you're my best friend. I know I've done a horrible thing, and I am ... so sorry. So even though I don't deserve it, will you please forgive me, and we can just forget my huge mistake?"

I waited for a minute and gave her a timid smile, but she did not return it. Instead, Isabella continued staring at me, sniffling as tears continued to drip down her face. I felt devastated, she didn't accept my apology. I had gone too far. My eyes leaked one more tear before I shut them, then I slowly walked out of her room with my head down, closing the door behind me. I had destroyed our friendship.

**Ferb POV**

Baljeet, Buford and I watched as Phineas marched out of the backyard to go apologize to Isabella for what he had done. I would have told Phineas about the angry ray that hit him, but decided it might be better for their relationship if they had the guts to forgive each other first. If they successfully repaired their friendship and then found out it wasn't their fault anyway, it would hopefully strengthen their relationship to the point where they could get through anything together.

I watched Phineas until he disappeared from view, and then turned on Buford, whose smile instantly dropped to a look of fear.

"I didn't mean to!" he shouted, pale**-**faced as I advanced towards him. "I'm sorry, I'll do anything!" he shouted, trying to defend himself with his pudgy arms. I stepped right up to his face as Buford cowered down from me, which was highly ironic because he was the bully.

"Thank you," I told him quite simply, as confusion appeared on Buford's face. "You may have just advanced Phineas and Isabella's relationship to the next phase."

Buford straightened, still looking bewildered. "I thought I was going to get it," he replied, almost in a question.

Being the genius he was, Baljeet immediately understood my intentions, and decided to take advantage of Buford's uncertainty.

"Well, Buford" Baljeet started, "I guess you're going to have to do something to make it up to them - er - us. You'd better figure something out good!"

Buford's regular reaction to this would be to clobber Baljeet, but instead he stood in thought for a minute, thinking of what he could do. Suddenly, his eyes opened up and he exclaimed, "I've got it!"

Buford began to walk out of our backyard, being the third person to leave. As he left, Buford explained what he was going to do.

"I'm just going to ignore that relationship thing you were talking about, Ferb. I'll be back in a bit, just have to grab some stuff from my house! Don't go anywhere Baljeet, you hear me?" And with that Buford ran out, leaving just Baljeet and me. I got a highly risky and somewhat stupid idea, but then again, all of our ideas were dangerous.

I'm sure the others noticed that the side-effects I installed were not just emotions. In fact, there were so many different types of options available that perhaps we should have named the machine something more fitting, but I didn't really care. I wanted to test some of the more "interesting" things it could make people do.

"You know, I never actually got to use the emotion changer, let's give it another go" I said, wishing I could tell Baljeet this without actually speaking.

Baljeet looked a bit pale. "Are you sure?" he asked, worry creasing his face. "What if the same thing that happened to Phineas and Isabella happens to us?" I shrugged, and headed over to the emotions machine. These next few minutes with Baljeet were going to be FUN.

* * *

><p><strong>I love cliffhangers and uncertainty, don't you? That's why I added not one, but two cliffhangers! Don't you all love me!?<strong>

**If you love it, hate it, or want to give advice, feel free to leave a review. I'm hoping to hit 100 reviews, and I could use the help! And don't be afraid to criticize, I want it to improve my writing.**

**I'm doing anonymous review responses down here now to reduce clutter. So here they are:**

**Guest: Yeah, its sad.**

**DJ: So do I!**

**Phinabellafan: Sorry to disappoint you!**

**Skychan11: Thanks for the advice, I hope this chapter made up for it.  
><strong>

**random person: Didn't hit on that in this chapter, you'll have to check the next!**

**E.L.A.: Well here are two more cliffhangers, you eager?**

**Hannah Tharp: Sorry it took so long, the next chapter should be faster.**


	9. Chapter 9: More Injuries

**Okay, so I realize I haven't updated in about 2 months. I'm really sorry guys, but I'll continue to repeat myself: I just don't have enough time to update more than once a month, and I had a little extra going on this time (ACT and SAT prep and test, many musical auditions and performances, lots of other stuff) and there was a problem with internet. But here's the second to last chapter, and I'm hoping the last and the start of a new story will be complete before 2013.**

**Chapters 2 and 3 have been updated and revised up to the quality of my latest chapters, you should go check them out. There aren't many major differences, other than a lack of strong ants and less OOC.**

**Oh, you guys are going to HATE me after you read this. Just letting you know, these types of stories don't always have happy endings.**

****Disclaimer****

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: More Injuries<span>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella POV<strong>

Phineas gave me a little smile right after he finished his apology, but I was still too busy processing everything in my mind to respond. I had received too much information, and had to slowly go through all of it in my head, from the beginning.

He had just apologized for our entire fight, acting like it was all his fault. And it wasn't just his, I was yelling at him the whole time too. But he came over here to say sorry anyways, how sweet! And he called himself a jerk, but again, we were both being jerks.

"He loves to hang out with me and called me his best friend!" I thought from before. It was already pretty obvious that I was Phineas's best friend, seeing as I came over every single day, but it felt good for him to say it. And then he called me brilliant, trustworthy, and ... he called me beautiful! _He thinks I'm beautiful!_ My expression didn't change, but I felt a spark of hope light in my broken heart.

Finally Phineas told me that he lied about nobody liking me, that millions of people would probably love me. He said that everything was a lie. "He didn't mean it!" I thought in desperate relief. My heart started beating faster, but in a good way, and I felt a smile growing on my cheeks.

"Maybe he still likes me!" I thought excitedly. I shed a few more tears, but more from happiness this time than sorrow. That apology was just so touching, just as everything Phineas did was. Of course I accepted it, in fact, I had to do some apologizing as well. I wiped away my tears and straightened my hair and dress, and was about to speak when I caught up to the present and realized that Phineas wasn't there.

Phineas must have just left. I could still hear him slowly walking down the staircase to go home.

"No," I thought desperately as my smile disappeared, "He probably thinks I hate him! I have to fix this!" I sat up on my bed and stood up, only to fall back down due to my throbbing ankle. I had completely forgotten about how I tripped on it before, but I had to ignore the pain and get to Phineas.

I grabbed the backboard of my bed and hoisted myself up, then hopped to the door and pulled it open. I then limped down the hallway as fast as I could, and saw Phineas near the bottom of the stairs, opening the front door to leave. His hand was on his forehead and his eyes were tightly pressed together; he looked so devastated. I needed to comfort him as he did for me.

"Phineas," I called out, my voice coming out sad and childlike. He didn't seem to hear me, so I began almost running down the stairs. "Phineas," I called a little louder, "I need to tell youuuaaaAAHH!"

My ankle let out a nasty surge of pain as I tried to step down another stair, and I felt my leg give out. I tripped off the stair, my arms flailing as I tried to find something to grab on to. Phineas must have heard me this time, because he whirled around. His eyes widened for a split second before he dove forward, trying to catch me. I plummeted to the ground, screaming, until Phineas caught me, pulling me into an embrace. He wasn't prepared to catch me, so my motion knocked us over onto the tile floor. I landed great since I was being tightly held, but the same was not true for Phineas. He hit the floor hard, his head getting a significant bruise. And if that wasn't enough, I landed on top of him, nearly doubling the amount of pressure on his chest.

It looked like Phineas had had the wind knocked out of him. Ignoring the desire to snuggle, I scrambled off of Phineas to give him space to breathe.  
>"Oh my gosh, Phineas, are you okay?" I asked frantically. After all, he had hit his head pretty hard on the floor, and the tile was unforgiving. Phineas was staring at the ceiling, mouth open and trying to breathe, but he was temporarily unable to. He looked frightened, and with reason, because he couldn't get enough oxygen.<p>

"I'm s-so sorry!" I spurted, knowing from a Fireside Girls camp out how scary it could be the first time you got the wind knocked out of you. It felt like you couldn't breathe at all, and it would take a minute or two to recover. I gripped his hand, and tried to fight back the tears that I had managed to stop only moments before.

"Just keep trying t-to breathe, Phineas," I tried to say encouragingly, though I failed miserably. "It'll get easier."

I rubbed his arm and shoulder soothingly to help him get through it. Phineas continued gasping as he slowly regained the ability to inhale and exhale. Soon enough he was breathing almost normally, most of the color returning to his face. I smiled a bit, but then realized I hadn't yet checked for any injuries.

Already having achieved my emergency first-aid patch in the Fireside Girls, I knew exactly what to predict. Phineas probably didn't have any broken bones, but I decided to check.

"Does it hurt anywhere?" I asked, glancing over his body to make sure everything was normal.

"Everywhere," he croaked back after a moment, and he finally stopped looking at the ceiling to look at me. I stared back, checking to see if Phineas's pupils were dilated. This could signify a concussion, so I sighed in relief when I saw that his eyes looked normal as well.

"I'm so sorry, Phineas, I didn't mean to hurt you. I tripped when I was coming down the stairs but I really didn't mean to and I am so sorry and..." I trailed off as a new thought came to my mind.

A little smile appeared on my tear-stained face. "You saved me, Phineas." I leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. We both blushed madly, and my smile got a little bigger. "Thank you," I told him sincerely. He smiled back weakly.

I thought that it might be better without Phineas laying on the hard floor, so I decided to move him to the couch instead.

"Here, let's get you to the couch," I said, grabbing under his arms and trying to lift him off the ground. Phineas held my shoulder for support as I helped hoist him up. Once he was standing, I thought he was stable and let go. Phineas took a step forward but then wavered and almost fell over again. I quickly grabbed his shoulder again and walked him to the couch. Phineas was heavily leaning on me as I walked, and I was limping even more from my second accident, making it very hard and exhausting to move. "I wonder how I would do this several years from now," I thought, glad we were about the same size now.

We slowly maneuvered into the living room to the couch. After what seemed like ages, we arrived at the couch. We both fell over and sprawled out on the couch, panting.

I turned to him and asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" he replied, but he looked very confused. Probably because he wasn't expecting me to chase after him. I took a deep breath, now I had to apologize.

**Ferb POV**

I stood by the emotion changer, scrolling through the vast options to choose from. I was excited, there were so many that nobody had tried yet.

British - That wouldn't really work on me.

Chameleon - Heh, we could go spy on Phineas and Isabella! But no, that was private.

Bodybuilder - If Buford looked that buff with the "Tough" ray before, I wonder what this would do to him.

Flu - We really should have gone through and removed some of these options, like "Angry".

In Love - Better not let Isabella see that one.

Drunk - Perfect!

I smiled and selected the "Drunk" setting and then lined up the zapper with Baljeet, who looked quite scared.

"Are you going to tell me what I'm going to become?" Baljeet asked, his voice an octave higher than usually. Looking smug, I smiled and shook my head.

"But don't worry, the effects will wear off sometime," I said reassuringly.

Baljeet gulped but then muttered in a wavering voice that he was ready. I pushed the button and the zapper emitted a deep purple ray that stuck Baljeet. He froze for a second as purple light engulfed him, then a funny smile slowly spread over his Indian face.

Baljeet looked strangely happy, and he began staggering towards me, having a hard time staying upright. He hobbled up to me, gave a little laugh, grabbed my shoulders, and said "Heeeyyy Ferrbbb" in a very slurred tone. He nearly fell over, and I had to steady him with my arm. I only just kept myself from laughing; this was too funny.

"Hello Baljeet, feeling well today?" I asked politely with my rarely used British accent. For some reason, Baljeet thought this was the most funny thing in the world, and he burst out laughing. He let go of me and this time did fall over onto the grass, but this didn't stop him from laughing up a storm. I couldn't help but start laughing as well, not because of the nonexistent joke, but because of Baljeet's funny behavior. In a moment I was rolling on the ground laughing and gasping for breath with Baljeet.

Once we finally recovered, Baljeet somehow managed to stand up and walk back over to the emotions machine. He slumped against it and started playing with the on/off switch, getting frustrated quickly.

"It doesn't work!" he screamed, but then he noticed the touchscreen and returned to his easygoing state. He chuckled a bit more, then rubbed the screen with his hands and pushed the fire button. I wasn't expecting that, and shut my eyes tightly as a yellow ray hit me.

I waited for a moment, expecting to feel some weird emotion, but I still felt normal. Maybe I got lucky! I opened my eyes and sighed in relief, but stopped short when I heard a hyena laughing.

_What the?_ I surveyed the backyard for any of the African dogs, but, as expected, there were none there. Baljeet hadn't seemed to notice any noise; he now appeared to be having a conversation with a blade of grass. I didn't think he would be sane enough to answer, but I decided to ask Baljeet anyways.

"Did you here that, Baljeet?" I tried to ask, but I was interrupted by something that sounded like a laughing dolphin. I then realized I hadn't even heard my voice at all!

"What?" I said again, but it came out as a loud cat's meow. Great. I had gotten struck with some sort of animal noises ray, and now all my speech came out as a different creature. I guess I could add another thing to the list of reasons why I don't like to talk.

Baljeet had finally noticed the strange noises and had walked over to see what the commotion was.

_Oh well, might as well have some fun_, I thought. I sucked in a deep breath, then let out the scream of an angry monkey right in Baljeet's face. Still being intoxicated, Baljeet screamed back with an Indian war-cry. I chuckled (which came out as an elephant's trumpeting), this was pretty awesome.

**Phineas POV**

I was really confused. I thought Isabella wouldn't accept my apology, but when I was leaving, she appeared, literally flying down the stairs and landing on me. That really hurt, banging my head (and the rest of my body) on the floor, and I actually thought I was going to die when I couldn't breathe. But it was all worth it when Isabella kissed me and said thanks.

"So why did you come downstairs?" I asked, fearing the worst. "I thought you hated me," I said a little quieter, and I broke eye contact with her.

"No," she replied, shaking her head, "I would never hate you, I lo- I mean, you're my best friend."

She paused for a moment, as if contemplating what to say next.

"Phineas, I love everything you told me, and of course I accept your apology. I just had to think for a bit." She gave me an endearing smile and took my hands. "And I'm sorry too. The fight was my fault too, its not fair for you to just blame yourself." She looked saddened and began to tear up a bit. "I-I can't believe I was being so mean to you! I d-didn't mean to, it was an ac-cident."

Now her tears were streaming freely, and I wanted to comfort her.

"A-and I told you your inventions were boring, but I was just so angry that I lied ab-about it." She tried to stifle a sob but a little still came out. I pulled her up to me and into a hug, grimacing from the pain from my shoulder.

"I would never want to do anything else, I love helping you with your inventions. I'm really sorry too**,** Phineas, do you think you could forgive me?"  
>I pushed Isabella away just far enough so I could look at her. She was still crying and looking at the ground. I cupped my hands around her face and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She looked up at me, surprised.<p>

"Don't cry, Isabella," I said, smiling with concern. "I'll always forgive you, no matter what happens. I care about you too much to let anything get between us."  
>"You-you care about me?" she asked, hope and wonder filling her voice.<p>

"Of course," I replied, "You're my best friend, and I can't stand a day living without you."

"Oh, Phineas!" Isabella cried, launching from her side of the couch. She wrapped her arms around my surprised body, pushing me over so that we fell laying on the couch.

"Thank you, thank you!" she continued to say, hugging me tightly as she lay on top of me. I was enjoying it quite a bit, but I also couldn't breathe from a combination of her weight and my accident. So I eventually had to cut it off before I passed out.

"Isabella**,**" I finally stuttered, "Can't breathe." She gasped and immediately pushed herself up. I gasped for breath, and concern dawned on Isabella's tear-streaken but shining face.

"Phineas**,** are you okay?" she asked, looking similar to when I had really gotten hurt earlier. "Why didn't you tell me you couldn't breathe earlier?"  
>Great. I had to man up and tell her. Just like before, no backing out. I paused for just a second, mustering up my courage.<p>

"Because ... I like it ... when you hug me" I said, still breathing heavily. I started grinning like a maniac with no control over it. She gasped, and a smile appeared on her face.

"You do?" She whispered anxiously.

"Yeah**,**" I responded, trying to keep from blushing, "I really like, apart from the fight, how close we've been over the past day and a half. D-do you think we could keep doing that 'close friendship' stuff?" I felt like such an idiot, but it went away when Isabella beamed at me.

**Isabella POV**

"Yeah, we can definitely keep doing that!" I said, failing to keep my voice down. I was actually shaking from excitement. Now I knew, without a doubt, that he liked me! Phineas didn't know it, but he had just admitted that he liked me acting as his girlfriend.

I realized I was still in my awkward position above Phineas, so I did my best to lay down next to him. The couch was just big enough for me to lie next to him, and to my delight, it was very snug. I cuddled up to Phineas immediately, and he actually responded by putting his arm around me! I rested my head on his chest and sighed.

"This has gone from the worst day ever to the best day ever," I said dreamily. He began rubbing my back softly, and I closed my eyes and smiled. We snuggled for a while, me trying to get closer and closer as he caressed my back and shoulders. This was heaven.

It was just like when we were somehow in the same sleeping bag in the morning, only this time there was ... no Candace to interrupt us! My heart started speeding up as I got an idea.

I moved one of my hands off of Phineas's stomach to smooth my hair. Then I moved up a bit so that our faces were only inches apart. We both blushed at the close complexity, but neither of us moved.

But what if he didn't accept it? What if he pushed it off and said he didn't like me? I'd have nothing to look forward to. I considered backing down, but remembered what I had learned before.

"We've already been over this, Isabella," I lectured to myself, "He definitely has feelings for you so you are not backing down!" I took a deep breath to try to calm myself.

"So do you like this?" I whispered nervously, tilting my head to one side and trying to look as cute as possible. Phineas smiled and nodded his head.  
>"Well ... Do you wanna try something new?" I asked with a shaky voice.<p>

"Sure," he replied uncertainly, "What is it? And are you okay? I can feel your heart pounding."

"I'll show you," I answered, not bothering to answer the second question. I smiled and leaned towards him.

"What are yoummmm..." Phineas was cut off as I softly pressed my lips to his. I saw his eyes go wide before I closed mine to enjoy the moment more. I molded my mouth to shape his and pressed against him harder, fuzzy sensations going through every end of my body. It felt amazing.

After several seconds, I fought against the screaming desires of my body and pulled away from him, though our noses were still nearly touching. I opened my eyes and saw that his were still as wide as saucers as he stared at me. I beamed at him, happy beyond belief. After all these years of waiting, I had finally, finally kissed Phineas! And he was awake this time, too!

"Wha- wha-" Phineas seemed unable to speak, and was just stuttering out parts of words. I decided to help.

"Good or bad?" I quietly asked in a sing-song voice.

"Wha- huh- h- I-?" Phineas seemed to be unsure of himself, but then again, he was sort of in shock. I thought he was taking it well enough, and I wasn't finished yet.

Still smiling, I leaned towards him again.

-Until he put his hands on my shoulders and stopped me. My smile faltered and then disappeared completely; I really hoped he wasn't rejecting me.

"Wait a second," Phineas huffed, having finally found his voice. "You-what-you just kissed me! Why-why did you kiss me?"

"I thought you'd like it," I responded, beginning to get worried. "I did it because-because ... I love you."

"You love me?" Phineas asked incredulously, his eyes growing wider still. "But-what-I don't..." He trailed off staring deep into my eyes. Then, a disgusted scowl slowly spread over his face.

I felt my heart being crushed as I stared at him scowling at me. He didn't have more feelings for me than a friend after all! I shouldn't have kissed him, he would probably never forgive me now.

"I'm sorry," I said, fighting tears, "I thought you liked me too." I started untangling myself from Phineas, which was pretty hard since we were so close.

"I-I thought that since you liked me hugging you that you would like this too." I moved his arms off of my shoulders and began to get up from the couch.

"If you don't like me back, th-then I guess we can just forget about this," I said, stuttering over the words as I tried to keep control of myself. I stood up, looking down as Phineas continued to stare at me angrily.

"I'm sorry," I said again, sniffling as a tear finally got past me. I turned to walk away so that I could cry in private. "Just pretend nothing happened, just forget that I said I looo... ?" I squealed in surprise when, all of a sudden, Phineas was off the couch and spun me back around to face him. Then, before I had time to do anything, he leaned forward and planted a kiss on my opened mouth.

"MMMM!" I squealed in a very-high pitched tone, completely surprised. This time my eyes opened wide as he put his hands on my waist and pulled me up to him. Phineas, my massive crush who I thought might hate me now, was actually kissing me! I stood there, in total shock. Then I snapped my eyes shut to mirror his and moved my hands up to his chest, then wrapped them around his neck. He, in turn, slid one hand up to my neck and began stroking my long hair, while pressing me closer with the other one on the small of my back. Everywhere he touched blazed like a wildfire on my skin.

After a while, Phineas took a sudden step to the right, and, not wanting to stop, I moved with him. Then, we were falling, but I trusted Phineas. Besides, this moment was worth more than a world of pain.

We landed on the couch like before, laying next to each other. I tangled one of my hands in Phineas's red hair and used the other to try to push our faces closer together than they already were. He continued rubbing my back and neck, and I smiled into his lips. I was in total bliss.

I had lost track of time when Phineas slowly began pulling his head away from me. Not wanting to stop, I craned my head forward to keep my lips on his, but he put his hands on my shoulders and forced me to stay there. And then we finally broke apart, gasping for breath. I opened my eyes to see his face next to mine, his eyes gleaming triumphantly. I glanced at myself; my dress was in complete disorder, folded and ruffled in random places, and my hair was a tangled mess that went all over the place. But at least I was still completely covered, and Phineas had kept his hands away from private locations as I had expected him to. I wouldn't be planning to go much further than this until marriage.

But now worry began to settle in. Would I blink, and suddenly everything would disappear? I removed one of my hands from Phineas's neck and began pinching my arm.

"Please don't be in Phineas-Land, please don't be in Phineas-Land," I repeated over and over, wincing from continually pinching myself. And then I was stopped as Phineas grabbed my hand and gave me another quick kiss.

"What's Phineas-Land?" Phineas asked, once he had ended the kiss.

"Oh, its just a place I go when I dream that I'm your girlfriend or that we're married**,**" I said dreamily, smiling with half-lidded eyes. "But it doesn't matter that you know, because I'm in it right now, I'm just imagining this."

"What are you talking about, Isabella?" Phineas asked, laughing, "This _is _real life, not a dream!"

That brought me to reality, that he really had just kissed me! My face began to heat up even more than it already was from embarrassment. I squeaked again, and blushed more from that.

"So ... you just heard all that?" I asked an octave higher than usual while somehow managing to keep eye contact with him.

"Yep," came the reply, and I sighed in defeat. Why did I have to let Phineas know about that embarrassing secret?

"And I'm also wondering about why I can strongly taste strawberry lip gloss right now," he said, laughter embedded in his voice. "I think I figured out how it got on my lips this morning."

My blush deepened in color until I was as red as a strawberry. Phineas laughed at my expression and moved closer so that our noses were touching.

"You know, you look really cute when you're blushing**,**" he said, which made me smile. "I didn't mean to scare you before, I wasn't actually mad at _you_ at all. I just realized how much of an idiot I've been, how I've missed all your hints. Your kiss made me finally realize that I like you a LOT. I'm just angry at myself for taking so long to figure it out. And now that you told me about Phineas-Land, I think I figured out one more thing."

"What?" I asked quietly, my anticipation building.

" ... I love you too," he whispered, and before I could respond or smile or scream or cry, he wrapped his arms around me again and pulled me into another long, warm, fuzzy, and perfect kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, I fooled you! I hope I freaked you guys out into thinking I wasn't going to repair their friendship. Doesn't everybody need a little scare on Halloween?<strong>

**Now for guest reviews (you guys should get real accounts, your reviews don't add to the review count):**

**PxIforever101: Thanks!**

**Skychan11: I hope you're a happy vegetarian pre-teen now!**

**Hannah Tharp: Yea... sorry about that.**

**DT: Thanks for the tip, I changed it right away.**

**Guest (1,2,3): Sorry, but at least its out now!**

**Well I hope you were satisfied with that, please leave reviews telling me how you liked it or hated it. I also want constructive criticism, don't be afraid to mention anything. **

**So this is the second to last chapter of this story and up until this point I have had a loose idea of what will happen. However, I don't relaly know how to end this story, so if you want to be part of the decision process, leave a review explaning what you think should happen. These can help me get ideas and if I largely use your idea, I'll mention you in the top A/N of the next.**

**I'm also going to start writing a second story soon, also Phinbella based, but if you have any ideas, feel free to leave some for me to go off of. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10: The End

**Well here it is, the final chapter to this extensive story you guys have all helped me write. It has only taken me about, say nearly 7 months to write it! This chapter isn't quite as exciting as the others, but you have to give me some slack because I'm very sick with the flu right now. Literally, I'm lying next to a laptop typing with one finger. But thank you guys so much for all the reviews I've received, now it it's up to a whopping 164! Well enough of this, you guys must be ready to read.**

****Disclaimer****

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: The End<span>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas POV<strong>  
>Isabella and I slowly walked back across the street, each with a very red but smiling face. I had mostly recovered from my injury before, but Isabella was still limping from her ankle, so I was holding on to her to ease her pain. I glanced at Isabella to see her beaming and looking up towards the sky. A few new tears were streaming down her face, but I knew that they were because she was happy.<p>

I had never seen Isabella cry so much in one day. The only other time I could ever remember her crying was on that deserted island when we had traveled around the world. I hated to see her like that, and when she was crying today, but it was okay right now.

This day must have meant a lot to Isabella if she was crying so much. I guess she had been waiting a long time for us to get together. I only wished I could have figured it out earlier and saved Isabella the pain and disappointments I must have made her go through.

We had crossed the street now and were walking up my driveway. I stopped walking and turned to face Isabella.

"I know I already said it, but I'm sorry Isabella," I said, "I didn't mean to make you wait so many years for me, I should have figured it-" I was stopped as Isabella quickly leaned in and kissed me. Wow, this summer was going to be _very _enjoyable.

When she pulled away a few seconds later, she responded, "You don't need to apologize, Phineas. It was long, but now we're together and you've made me the happiest girl alive. I love you so much." And she stepped forward and hugged me tightly. I hugged back and lifted her off the ground a bit, making her giggle.

"I love you too, Isabe-" I stopped short when I heard … was that a _lion_ roaring? Isabella and I parted, and I looked around, searching for any source of the noise.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Isabella, who was now looking confused as well.

Isabella opened her mouth and was about to speak when the roar came again, much louder this time. Isabella grabbed my hand and squeezed hard, I could see worry appear on her face. Yep, that was definitely some sort of wild animal. This time it was accompanied with a screaming Baljeet.

"Baljeet could be in trouble," I thought, and I advanced with a slightly trembling Isabella to the gate. The roar came again, and Baljeet made another scream, a little quieter this time. Isabella gave a jump and squeezed my hand again. I looked at her with wide eyes before turning to the gate and slowly inching it open.

"RROOOOAAARRR!" I jumped back from the gate and backed into Isabella. She screamed and hugged me, burying her head into my neck. I hadn't seen what was in there, but the gate was now slowly creaking open and...

Baljeet was facing away from us at the gate, and next to him was Ferb laughing like a hyena … laughing like a _hyena_? Where was the lion? Then it hit me. Ferb must have shot himself with the animal noises ray! I sighed in relief and let go of Isabella, who turned to see Baljeet and Ferb as well.

"Ferb! You freaked us out!" I shouted, although I wasn't really angry, just still tense. Both of them turned around to see us walking in through the gate, Isabella still clutching onto me.

"Its okay, Ferb just got hit with the animal noises ray," I explained to Isabella in case she didn't understand. She didn't let go but nodded her head.

Ferb smiled, then let out a few seagull cries, but they suddenly became high-pitched screams of the word "Seagull".

He stopped short, then yelled "Gorilla!" in a deep voice, disappointment appearing on his face.

"It finally wore off!" Baljeet exclaimed, letting out a deep breath. "That was _way_ longer than when you two were hit with that angry ray, even longer than that horrid 'drunk' ray you hit me with!" He then realized that Isabella and I had just returned. "You guys are back! Did you apologize, Phineas?"

"I think they did more than apologize," Ferb commented with a smug grin, noticing our position. Both Isabella and I blushed, and she finally let go of me and moved away.

"Shut up, Ferb" I said jokingly, punching him lightly on the shoulder. I decided to let Isabella tell them about what had just happened between us. She told them about how I had come to apologize but that she spaced out too long to answer, and that she had fallen down the stairs trying to apologize but I had swooped in and saved her, taking an injury for her. Isabella then told them how we had we had made amends, and she thankfully left out the most surprising and enjoyable part at the end.

When she was almost done explaining, I noticed Buford walking behind us through the same gate that we had just come through, holding something in his hand. Where had he been this whole time?

"So neither of us even know or remember why or what we were fighting about, but Phineas and I have fixed it, now we're back to being best friends." Isabella finished. "Maybe even more," she said smiling at me with a twinkle in her eye.

I smiled back and stared into her eyes. Our eyes were glued to each other, and we were slowly moving towards each other, forgetting about everybody and everything else, until...

"I said, how come you guys aren't mad at each other anymore?" asked Buford rather roughly. He was now in front of us, standing next to Ferb and Baljeet.  
>I snapped back to reality, pulling my eyes away from Isabella's deep blue ones.<p>

"Oh, uh, we made up," I responded, "Didn't you here Isabella's explanation?"

"More like made out," Ferb said slyly. Isabella blushed majorly, but she couldn't help but smile.

Before I could come up with a comeback, Baljeet interrupted my thoughts.

"Actually, Buford may have something to say about how you became so angry," Baljeet said.

"What do you mean, Baljeet?" I asked, but as I asked, Buford seemed to tense up for some reason.

"Uhm, well you remember how we made that emotion machine thingy before your fight?" Buford asked, looking at everything but Isabella and me.

"Yeah, and for some reason that happy emotion didn't even work on us!" Isabella anwered.

"...Well, um, it actually did work," Buford replied, looking like he would rather be anywhere else in the world but here. I raised an eyebrow.

"I just, um, accidentally, well, you know, zapped you guys with an angry ray instead of the happy one," Buford sputtered out quickly, although Isabella and I both understood. We stood there for a moment, taking it in.

"Wait - so you hit us with an angry ray?!" Isabella finally exclaimed, looking shocked. Buford cowered and nodded.

"That means that Phineas and I were only fighting because of the machine - which means we would never have fought if we had the choice!" she said exuberantly. "It wasn't either of our faults!" she said happily, turning towards me and smiling.

"Well I hate to say it, but I guess I should probably be a little sorry for doing that," Buford spoke up, probably grateful of Isabella's positive reaction. "So I went home and made these for you two."

Buford stepped forward and handed us two pieces of paper each. Baljeet's face twisted in pain when he didn't receive anything. I read one of my little tickets - THIS TICKET GOOD FOR ONE BULLY-FREE DAY. Now I could see why Baljeet had wanted one.

"I kinda hoped you guys would forgive me for that - you can use those whenever you want and I'll stop bullying you for the rest of the day. So is that okay?"

"Thanks, Buford, but I don't need your tickets." I handed the slips of paper back to Buford, who took them confusedly. "See, it was bad that Isabella and I had to fight, but in the end, I discovered something that I may have never figured out if not for our apologies." I glanced at Isabella, who smiled and gave me a little nod.

"Because of the fight, I learned that Isabella likes me - no, that Isabella is in love with me." Isabella reddened, and I could see shock appear on the rest of the gang's faces, excluding Ferb. Probably not because they were surprised Isabella liked me, but because I had somehow understood for once.

"And I figured out, that I think - no, I know that I love her back now," I finished, stepping up close to Isabella and putting my arm around her. "I'm actually quite grateful that the fight happened, completely because of the outcome, so you can keep those tickets, Buford."

Everyone, even Ferb to a point, was staring wide-eyed at me. What were they so amazed about?

"So you actually caught on?" Baljeet finally asked.

"Yeah, I guess so!" I replied.

"You can take mine too, Buford," Isabella added, stretching to give her tickets to Buford without moving away from me.

"Could you give those tickets to me instead?" asked a pleading Baljeet.

"Nope, runt, I've already got 'em," Buford responded, smirking. "Harsh luck!"

"Oh please! Please, I need them!" wailed Baljeet, who had fallen on the ground and was now holding onto Buford's shoe.

"...Oh fine! But only one!" Buford said, handing a single ticket to Baljeet.

"YIPPPEEE!" Baljeet screamed, jumping up and performing some weird nerd dance.

"And I'm only giving you that because-" Buford stopped talking when Baljeet made a happy scream again and ran out of the yard.

"Hey nerd, get back here! I wasn't finished explaining why I gave you that!" And with that Buford ran out after him, leaving just me, my brother, and Isabella in the yard.

We all stood there for a bit, and I was just still wrapping my mind around all the new changes, although, it still felt like I was forgetting something. And then it hit me - if Isabella and I were going to advance our relationship to the more-than-friends stage, I had to make it official.

"Hey Ferb, could you go inside? I have to ask Isabella something important" Ferb flashed me a thumbs-up, then retreated into the house.

"What is it, Phineas?" Isabella asked sweetly. I let go of her and instead took her hands in mine.

"Well I've been thinking, this means we're going to start dating and stuff, right?" I asked.

"I really hope so!" she said, nodding eagerly.

"Well then, Isabella, I have to ask you a question to get us to that stage. Will you be my girlfriend, Isabella?"

Isabella shrieked and ran into me, pushing us over much like when she fell down the stairs. We hit the ground again, which hurt a bit, but not as much as before.

"YES, YES, YES!" she said over and over again, not aware that we had fallen. She then started giggling uncontrollably and kept on squeezing my body. And then she opened her eyes and realized we were on the ground.

"Oh no, did I hurt you _again_?" she asked worriedly.

"A bit, but its okay." I struggled to reply due to her weight on me. "But I wouldn't have it any other way." I said, smiling at her.

"Well, I know just how to make it up to you, boyfriend!" And with that, Isabella leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine for the fifth time that day, sealing the perfect memory with a perfect kiss.

"I love you," I whispered into her lips as we lay on the grass, entangled in each other's arms.

"I love you too," she mouthed back, her hands on both of my cheeks, trying to pull me closer.

Somehow, the sun had already begun to set, and we hadn't even had lunch or dinner yet. But it didn't matter, because this memory and day were going to be remembered forever as the best day we had ever had. To think that all of this had started because our hands had been merged into one, forcing us to stay together. Maybe that random green ray of light that had struck us wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>The end. I hope you all liked it or loved it, I know I did! Please leave your reviews about what you thought of it, and if there is anything you thing I could do to improve it or my writing.<strong>

**Guest review responses:**

**Dragonpus16294: Glad you thought it was funny! I checked out your account by the way, and it looks awesome, especially that PnF: Across the 2nd Dimension redo. It looks great!**

**Guest: You probably figured out where Buford was by reading the story. And my next story may include those! (see below)**

**The next story you might want to try is "Christmas Bliss", but you don't have to read it during Christmas. And then there's "Frozen Reality" which just barely came out and will be updated every Friday!**


End file.
